<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dha Shonar Olaror by Tulak_Hord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064862">Dha Shonar Olaror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulak_Hord/pseuds/Tulak_Hord'>Tulak_Hord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacy of the Revenant [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Charming Sheev Palpatine, Dinners with Dooku, Gen, Heavy on the lore, In-depth Jedi Training, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Parental Mace Windu, Sith Lords are the best guests, Strategy Games with Sheev and Hego, T'ra Saa- mother of all BAMFs, The Dooku-Windu grudge match, Yoda is a Troll, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulak_Hord/pseuds/Tulak_Hord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dark Tides Arise' </p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi, padawan of Master Dooku, returns from Jedha with a lightsaber blacker than night. Gifted with strange, esoteric knowledge and visions of things to come, he is nothing if not an utter mystery to the Jedi Order. It was therefore kind of T'ra Saa to take him under her wing, what with his Time-travelling Sith Lord of a Master busy cutting a swath of death through the Galaxy.</p><p>Now featuring a Dooku vs Windu grudge match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dooku &amp; Mace Windu, Dooku &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku &amp; Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku &amp; T'ra Saa, Dooku &amp; Yoda (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; T'ra Saa, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars), T'ra Saa &amp; Mace Windu, T'ra Saa/Tholme (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacy of the Revenant [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thunderous Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the second part of 'Legacy of the Revenant', the sequel to 'Gar Tal'din ni Jaonyc; Gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la'. I bid you enjoy its perusal, my dear readers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>&lt;&lt; <em>Motir muninar bal tsikador; jorcu jii Dha Shonar Olaror. </em>&gt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your sword, please. We don’t want to make a mess of things in front of the Councillors.”</em>
</p><p>A command understood and complied with immediately. A hilt was drawn and ignited to produce a lightsaber with a blade dark as the eternal void.</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi, outcast son of Stewjon, who laid claim to the name ‘Cosmos, child of the Void’, looked up to the expectant eyes of his Master, and stood in Makashi’s third guard, a hand placed deftly behind his back.</p><p>For all the perfect posture, he had learned it only three hours ago, and without assistance- as when Master Dooku had attempted to so much as lightly touch his lightsaber, he had recoiled as if burned; yet another testament to the queer nature of the blade.</p><p>“Now then, padawan mine, we shall test the intricacies of this foresight of yours.”</p><p>It was with a slight jolt that Obi-Wan recalled he had not even seen his master’s new lightsaber and what colour it was- all he recalled was the bloody crimson that belonged to the false Darth Tyranus.</p><p>“Have patience, my dear padawan, patience. Our hurried departure from Jedha was for a cause, but who am I to unnecessarily belay your suspense?” Master Dooku asked, in what one would assume was a chiding tone had Obi-Wan not known the fondness with which he spoke.</p><p>Obi-Wan quickly drew up his rudimentary shields, realising he had been broadcasting his every thought.</p><p>Slowly, Master Dooku reached within the folds of his white robe and withdrew the silver hilt, from which Obi-Wan’s face shone at him.</p><p>“I believe you shall not quite expect this, padawan, but I am glad for it nonetheless.”</p><p>With a flourish, Master Dooku ignited the switch and brought it up in a Makashi salute, and <em>snap-hiss- </em>there erupted a blade as silver as Obi-Wan’s eyes had become.</p><p>The core was white, with a few dark hints along the blade’s edge; the light polarised on either side but the photons’ spectrum hazed around the inner periphery of the emitter to produce the same greyish-silver gleam one would expect of an actual <em>sword- </em>one of long-forgotten and obsolete steel.</p><p>Obi-Wan noticed how much is own eyes mirrored Master Dooku’s new saber- and how much Master Dooku’s eyes mirrored his. An odd coincidence, he would call it- except that Master Dooku had met his blade out of measure in the same guard and would not allow his attention to wander.</p><p>“I wish to test something. Pressure the bind, padawan.” Master Dooku instructed, and Obi-Wan did so, pushing his blade against Master Dooku’s with increasing strength. <em>No sparks flew. </em>There was no flash of light- one could clearly discern where one blade ended and the other began.</p><p>“If you’d care for my observations, Master, I noticed that the thermodynamic efficiency of the emitter is beyond the ideal state, and that the soundlessness which should be impossible due to the heat sink is not due to some, uh, blanket of the Force.”</p><p>Master Dooku raised an eyebrow. “Well done, but that is hardly all, Padawan. Your sword, while somehow ‘cold’ due to its efficiency, will not accept any thermodynamic input from another. Why, one would expect it to be greater, but the third law of Thermodynamics seems to have vanished entirely. Therefore, the blades will not…” -He pushed against Obi-Wan’s for emphasis- “Connect.”</p><p>Obi-Wan tried it again- there was no equilibrium in the bind, no crackling, fizzling sparks.</p><p>“And you said that’ll greatly impact my duels, Master?”</p><p>Without warning, Dooku’s blade swivelled against his, and Obi-Wan’s was jerked to the side while Dooku’s came to rest near his throat.</p><p>“It is called Doubling.” said Master Dooku, lowering his blade. Obi-Wan shook his head, seeing that his foresight hadn’t somehow worked.</p><p>“Where did you learn this… technique, Master, and why is it not in the lightsaber archives you suggested I read?” asked Obi-Wan inquisitively.</p><p>“Ah, but you are far too curious for your own good, Padawan. I can hardly provide you <em>everything- </em>and I did not think it would be possible with a lightsaber. Typically, there is an osmosis between the plasma of each lightsaber, leading the blades to connect, due to which one has no resort but to either change angle or use one’s strength and position to force an opponent out of a bind. With your unique blade, however… suffice to say I had my reasons for practicing with physical durasteel swords when I had the time. There are a great many techniques to be learned.” said his Master.</p><p>“Does that mean I, too, must practice with <em>swords </em>sometime soon?” said Obi-Wan. He had really tried to make his tones sound morose at the prospect of more training, but failed to hide his somehow <em>vicious </em>excitement at handling the archaic tool. Master Dooku chuckled.</p><p>“That will be unnecessary, padawan. First guard.”</p><p>Obi-Wan took the assigned guard, saber at Master Dooku’s chest and front foot drawn up.</p><p>
  <em>Psssch. </em>
</p><p>Master Dooku had not even <em>cared </em>for the guard; as Obi-Wan moved his black blade to control his master’s silver, Dooku had given an odd twitch which ended in a thrust to the chest, somehow.</p><p>“A withdrawal followed by a twitch-thrust. I shall try that again, padawan. Now that you recognise that move, perhaps your foresight shall serve to defend?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and stood, but Master Dooku did not attempt the same tactic; he tried, instead, to double again, swivelling his blade to a different angle next to Obi-Wan’s.</p><p>Obi-Wan <em>saw </em>it coming in his mind, and moved to counter, only for Master Dooku to completely abort the bind before Obi-Wan could control his saber and raise it above the padawan’s guard, curved hilt aiding it in what would be a fatal thrust up and over it.</p><p>“That is a plunging hew, Obi-Wan. If one knows where an opponent will move to guard, one can ignore it and slip the blade over.”</p><p>Obi-Wan was completely awed- of course he would be, as Master Dooku outranked even Master Yoda when it came to technical skill in fencing; it was the Grand Master’s considerable use of the Force and his own precognition that Obi-Wan was told he replicated that kept him perpetually ahead.</p><p>“Doubling, a withdrawal followed by a twitch-thrust and a plunging hew.” Obi-Wan said, still slightly bedazzled.</p><p>Master Dooku nodded.</p><p>“I have taken the liberty of recording a holo of this session; you will recognise yourself as the proverbial unskilled opponent. I shall expect each of these manoeuvres to have been practiced at least forty times by the Coruscant Time evening. We shall see about skilled opponents when we return to the Temple.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned.</p><p>“That isn’t the only reason you have recorded a holo, isn’t it, Master? You usually provide me premade holos of you demonstrating these techniques on a complicit Master.”</p><p>The insight earned that rarest of things from Master Dooku; a smile.</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder if you do indeed ‘see too much’. That hologram is for me to study as well, on how you must relearn your techniques in Makashi owing to your new circumstances.”</p><p>For all Master Dooku’s eloquence, Obi-Wan would later muse, he could indeed learn how to more kindly reframe his curt utterances. For now-</p><p>“What is it, Master? What did I do wrong? Where did I- where was my technique lacking? Have I…”</p><p>“Oh, hush, padawan mine.” said the Master, ruffling his ginger hair. “It has nothing to do with you, but rather this foresight you have gained. Perhaps I could demonstrate if you stood once again in, ah- High Guard, Makashi.”</p><p>Still with that doubtful little look in his face- <em>‘Master Dooku can’t have done anything wrong- I must have done something wrong…’- </em>Obi-Wan shifted into the guard, and Master Dooku ignited his blade again.</p><p>“Now, Obi-Wan, I want you to tell me what I am about to do before I do it.”</p><p>Master Dooku stood still for a long time, saber not even in guard. Obi-Wan waited.</p><p>
  <em>Flash. </em>
</p><p>Crosswise squinting strike on both sides of the head; the first deflected by an active parry and the second stopped by a perfectly-time crossed ox with the blade turning to stay in measure of the Jedi Master.</p><p>Obi-Wan had somehow practiced this move countless times over these <em>three months </em>with his master- six hours of sleep every two days paying off. He allowed himself a hesitant, shaky grin.</p><p>“Now <em>that</em>, Obi-Wan, even <em>Master Windu</em> would have trouble deflecting, if I were to hide my intent well enough. You, on the other hand, parried it perfectly.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, but he did not say anything. It was best not to let this kind of praise get to his head, as Master Dooku’s praise was <em>always </em>tempered in some manner.</p><p>“Resume guard.” said his Master, and he did so.</p><p>He saw the move coming before it did come, a plunging thrust disguised as a wrath-hew along his central line. He pre-eminently moved to the correct guard, which had been drilled into his head- a crooked guard above the shoulder- and missed entirely.</p><p>Master Dooku had moved <em>slower </em>than he always did, with Obi-Wan raising to guard too early, entirely missing the strike.</p><p>“Now that, padawan mine, was what I would consider an exceedingly sloppy movement on my part. I moved deliberately cautiously to see where you would parry, while I previously struck with nearly the speed I would in a serious spar with a fellow master.”</p><p>“And I moved up to guard before you actually moved.” Obi-Wan said, understanding the matter.</p><p>“Correct, Obi-Wan. If you should care to demonstrate again, I shall perhaps show you a more pertinent example. Plough guard, please.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stood in plough, and Master Dooku yet again in no guard. The tension was palpable, as Master Dooku waited and <em>waited… </em></p><p>
  <em>A quick feint, subtle enough to not be noticed. An attempt at thrust for which he’d bring his saber to a crown to deflect, only for Master Dooku to disengage, lower his saber and come in for the undercut to the wrist. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan saw it before it came, and he did not move to the crown. No, he’d turn to a crooked guard to displace the undercut and strike to Master Dooku’s side- only for Master Dooku to abort the feint and go through with his original thrust, silver saber at Obi-Wan’s neck.</p><p>“See now, padawan? There are three inferences to be gained from this. First that you have difficulty separating your foresight from your actual sight, as is the case with all pre-eminently skilled Force users. As such, you are in a queer position where you may hold off some <em>Masters</em> who are quick in their movements to leave little delay between the vision and the actual strike, but shall lose every last duel to your hopelessly slow and sloppy peers against whom you shall always guard pre-emptively.”</p><p>Obi-Wan could do nothing but nod. He had seen far too many things that struck him as impossible and otherworldly in these few months as Master Dooku’s apprentice to consider gaping yet again.</p><p>
  <em>He’d do better against seasoned masters than padawans. How lovely. </em>
</p><p>“If your opponent is unaware of your foresight, this can be a lethal advantage- but Master Saa, who is similarly skilled, shall hopefully aid you in separating foresight from true sight. If your opponent, however, is skilled yet aware- witness how I purposely deceived you by threatening to feint, while I went through with the original thrust. It was finished in one hit. You must, therefore, never trust your foresight above your instincts, and never let up on your reflexes.”</p><p>
  <em>Which meant more brutal training and more days of reeling under Master Dooku’s terror. </em>
</p><p>Truthfully, Obi-Wan would never wish anything else.</p><p>“Thank you, Master Dooku, for spotting so many inferences. I would never have been able to know what had happened to me had you not taken the time to gauge every last facet of my situation. I am so glad to have you as my master.”</p><p>Master Dooku frowned. “Flattery does not become you, padawan mine.”</p><p>“It’s not flattery if it is the truth, Master.” Obi-Wan fiercely insisted, with Master Dooku taking a step back and growing stiff again.</p><p><em>I hate it when he does that, </em>thought Obi-Wan.</p><p>“No, Master. I would be a fool to not know how lucky I am to have you, a Master who <em>always </em>knows what is wrong and what must be done, who is always there to support me whether or not I need it. I am truly thankful to you, Master Dooku, and I shall- I shall repay you someday, although the debt increases with every hour.”</p><p>
  <em>My dear, dear grandson, it is I who must repay my debt to you. </em>
</p><p>-There it was again.</p><p>While on Jedha, Obi-Wan had not noticed a single odd thought filtering across from what he thought was Master Dooku (of course it was; no one else called him Grandson)- he’d have thought his master had gotten better at controlling it, but…</p><p>“You shall repay me by coming into your own one day, Obi-Wan. For now, you may begin by the forty-time drill you acquiesced to, as well as Vrook Lamar’s thesis on the Ox Guard and Hanging Parries until One, Coruscant Time. I do believe you can do without your dinner today; your two-daily night of rest must be earned, after all.”</p><p>“Yes, Master!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“Where is Padmé? Is she alive? Is she safe?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I dealt that wretched girl a far more merciful death than she ever did deserve. But that shall not be your fate, young Skywalker.” </em>
</p><p>Lightning burst from his cloaked captor’s fingertips, and Anakin struggled. He’d keep his mouth shut, but could not help the pain; could not will it away as surely as the force-binding cuffs around his arms and neck drained him of his connection to the Force.</p><p><em>“You killed her?! You MONSTER! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LET YOU GO!” </em>he raged, but it was impotent, as eyes of cold, yellow contempt flashed from beneath the hood, before the Lightning came again.</p><p>The torturer waited awhile, letting Anakin take a few harsh, ragged breaths.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, but you were sloppy as ever, were you not, Skywalker? Witness now the effects of your own stupidity.” </em>
</p><p>He drew a holoprojector to him with the Force, playing a chilling scene. A young woman, utterly beautiful in every sense of the word- Anakin’s wife- standing quietly in dignified, silent protest, unable to do anything as the Dark Side bound her to her place, watching in cold resignation and betraying no hint of her fear as she was impaled cleanly by a precise lightsaber thrust.</p><p><em>“DOOKU! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!” </em>Anakin raged, but the torturer only smiled; throwing off his hood, he revealed his face- prim white hair, neatly cut beard, eyes shimmering with hatred as cold and biting as Anakin’s was fiery and devouring. It was not the face of Master Dooku, but of Darth Tyranus.</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps. But as you hurt the ones I love, so shall I hurt you and the ones to whom you offer your cruel, accursed excuse for love.” </em>
</p><p>A hand was raised to choke Anakin of his breath, leaving him incapable of raging retorts, while the other unleashed yet another torrent of lightning that consumed him whole.</p><p>Pain beyond pain coursed through his veins, and he could do nothing but helplessly hold onto life, even as his breath left him and his senses betrayed him.</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps now you shall reconsider doing what you have done to me and my grandson- for one does never know the meaning of true pain until one has felt it.” </em>
</p><p>The hold on his breath released, and Anakin gasped and panted, drawing all his rage to him in a hapless, primal urge to STAY ALIVE.</p><p>
  <em>“After all, young Skywalker, I did not think…”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I HATE YOU!” </em>
  </strong>
  <em>came his torrent of wrath, poured into thin air and without a target due to his lack of access to the Force. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I detest you with every fragment of my being, young Skywalker. I detest you for the deaths of myself and my grandson, and for every last reason that you must exist. And since I am bound not to kill you, for all of this will have somehow been in vain, I shall see to it that you come to a fate you would deem worse than death.”</em>
</p><p>Saying so, the Sith Lord slowly went over to a corner, unveiling a box. Within lay several shards of a metal.</p><p><em>“Cortosis.” </em>he explained, raising the shards into the air with the Force. <em>“With these, you shall remain catatonic and unable to heal yourself with the Force- in the state of an absolute vegetable. And when I can be assured you are nothing more than a broken husk, incapable of harming my grandson, I shall then have you released for whatever pathetic existence you must lead.” </em></p><p>The Cortosis shards were turned towards him, and with mounting horror, Anakin could only watch as Dooku drove them to impale his arms, his chest, his back, his throat, <em>everywhere. </em></p><p>Unable to produce anything but a weak groan, he collapsed in a pool of his own blood.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Oh, no! </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan woke with a jolt. He still could feel the violent electricity coursing through him, the phantom flashes of another’s pain they had carried. His lip still bled from where he had bit it, and his bed was a frightful mess from his thrashing about.</p><p>These were all secondary concerns next to what had happened- <em>he was hurting Anakin. </em></p><p>
  <em>Master Dooku was hurting Anakin. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan furiously shook his head, willing ‘Master Dooku’ to turn into ‘Darth Tyranus’. It was <em>Darth Tyranus </em>who stood over his brother, peppering him with dark bolts, having slain his… <em>wife? </em></p><p>But if that were true, Darth Tyranus had also called him ‘Grandson’.</p><p>Obi-Wan shivered. Darth Tyranus, the cold and distant Sith, had then referred to him as ‘Grandson’, as did Master Dooku- yet Darth Tyranus was <em>not </em>his Master.</p><p>The Solar Sailor gave a brief but violent jolt, its advanced stabilisers kicking in almost immediately, but the lurch was enough to drive Obi-Wan’s forehead into the wall.</p><p>Rather than knocking him senseless, it brought him fully awake- yet another result of Master Dooku’s training.</p><p>Cursing mutedly to himself, Obi-Wan instinctually summoned his lightsaber from under his pillow and walked outwards. He had been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep in his cream and tan Jedi Padawan’s robes, and from how many jerks the Sailor gave intermittently, he was glad that he had.</p><p>Obi-Wan did not know why he felt so drowsy- his mastery of Force Serenity meant that he could sleep while somewhat awake and doing a monotonous task, which enabled him to survive under Master Dooku’s harsh instruction. He checked the chrono outside his quarters, finding that it was 4:00, Coruscant Time. He had then merely slept three hours.</p><p>Every last window of the Solar Sailor was shut by an override command from the cockpit, he found, and the ship gave another violent lurch. Obi-Wan centred himself in the force, imagining himself twisting the strings to create an anchor.</p><p>He was thrown further down the hall.</p><p> <em>Not good, </em>thought Obi-Wan. He refocused. Perhaos not something so absolute as an anchor- he tried to have the strings work <em>with </em>him, to form a harness for his natural weight rather than twist and bend them to his will. It worked, and he managed to take a few wobbly steps forward to the ship’s corridor- only to find that the durasteel door was shut, with the panel overridden.</p><p>There was only one way, then.</p><p>He cast his senses into the Force, trying to locate his master.</p><p>He felt the fall, the one that descended into the abyss that once opened as a gaping maw, but did no longer- <em>NO. </em></p><p>
  <em>The fall, from where it fuelled the string-waters below, had created a tide- a tide that vibrated violently against the other strings, forcing them to its own direction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Dark Tide had arisen. </em>
</p><p>“Aah!” Obi-Wan could only mutter, immediately drawing his palm to his forehead. Visions of Anakin, of Anakin’s pain, his suffering, his <em>blood- </em></p><p>
  <em>And that was when he saw it. </em>
</p><p>They were in Coruscant’s lower atmosphere, having reached far more quickly than Obi-Wan had expected. No doubt his master had made some arrangement to bypass planetary security.</p><p>The Solar Sailor’s main door was open, in the hallway that led to the cockpit and the droid pilot beyond the shut door.</p><p>Right at it stood Master Dooku, a protective bubble of the Force around him, a breathing mask on his face-</p><p>
  <em>And lightning, blue and terrible, shot from both his hands as surely as his face snarled in a rictus of hate. Lightning that debilitated, burned and ruined the other ship next to them, causing malfunction after malfunction. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan thought he heard an explosion from outside, though muted by the Sailor’s soundproof walls- and there could be no doubt about it. There was another ship.</p><p>
  <em>Master Dooku had summoned lightning. </em>
</p><p>It was not the brilliant Green Lightning of Luke Skywalker nor the vicious purple of Darth Exesus. It was blue, clear and cold- akin absolutely to that of <em>Darth Tyranus. </em></p><p>With what he could only call a morbid horror, Obi-Wan flicked open a transmission to his master’s comm, the one he knew he always kept with him. He hoped that his vision was not true; hoped against hope that his master was only in the cockpit, engaged in some route projection with the droid…</p><p>“ - ANATOS DU CRION, YOUR WEAPONS SYSTEMS AND NAVIGATIONAL INTERFACE HAVE BEEN DISABLED. SURRENDER BEFORE YOU ARE BROUGHT TO WHAT IS A VERY TIMELY DEATH.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Motir muninar bal tsikador; jorcu jii Dha Shonar Oralor"- Stand tall and ready yourself, as now Dark Tides Arise. </p><p>Yes, Dooku purposely overworked and exhausted Obi-Wan, and then slipped him an extremely strong sedative so that he'd be asleep and could be told a very different version of the morning's events later. </p><p>Yes, Dooku planned their schedule so that they crossed Xanatos' path. Yes, the vision of Anakin being tortured which woke Obi-Wan came from Dooku, who uses his hatred of Anakin as a method of tapping into the power of the Dark Side when need be, using his love for Obi-Wan and his higher purpose to snap out of it when the time comes. </p><p>Yes, Dooku force-lightninged Xanatos' ship out of the sky to announce the series' new instalment. These Banite Sith are so overdramatic when they want to prove a point. *Sighs in Ancient Sith*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Fell Swoop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: One Fell Swoop </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>DO NOT PANIC.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan had known this could happen. He had <em>seen </em>Darth Tyranus, withstood his darkness- he’d seen a future that held far greater darkness within it, and his own <em>brother</em> as a far more terrifying Sith.</p><p>Lightning or not, it was still <em>Master Dooku. Not Darth Tyranus- </em>or at least not the Darth Tyranus he had seen. If Master Dooku truly <em>was </em>Darth Tyranus, in the same way that he <em>was </em>Master Ben and not Darth Exesus, then he would still look at him as Master Dooku, just as he was seen as Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p>He felt deeper. Not all darkness came from Master Dooku- and he could not be sure of whether Master Dooku truly <em>hated </em>his brother. Why, Master Dooku must have known him in that- <em>other </em>time, if he was anything at all like Luke.</p><p>Perhaps it was because the man was normally so guarded that Obi-Wan gave the matter the benefit of doubt. It could be that his own imagination had conjured up the worst nightmare it could fathom- and <em>even if… even if Master Dooku really did hate Anakin… </em></p><p>Obi-Wan’s face hardened into grim resolve. He would protect Anakin from Master Dooku- but he’d also protect Master Dooku from Anakin. And, most importantly, he would protect them both from <em>themselves. </em></p><p>It was his duty.</p><p>What did his life matter in his own mind, weighed against the man who had promised to raise him and had changed his own essence to better accomplish that, and the man who would rise to become such a beacon in the Force as Luke had? He’d gladly give it up for either, whether they liked it or not.</p><p>And so he decided to disobey what clearly had been an unspoken order. He fancied the Sola Sailor possessed ray shields, and that they would activate the moment any damage to the durasteel doors was detected. A <em>subtler </em>technique, then.</p><p>
  <em>Control. Sense. Alter. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan shut his eyes and cast himself deep into the Force. He felt for the <em>strings, </em>and how they surely wound around the door’s terminal. He felt for an absence, a lack; that which had been there a moment ago after it had disappeared, no longer needed.</p><p>He felt it. <em>A hole. </em></p><p>All information was music within the Force; so could the same be said of a simple override code.</p><p>He switched on his comm, broadcasting at its regular frequency. It was not tuned to that of the terminal, and there would be no response, but Obi-Wan cast himself adrift into the great ocean of the Force, watching and waiting for the steady pulse of the transmitter’s waves.</p><p>
  <em>There. </em>
</p><p>A sinusoidal vibration, one he latched onto and set next to the <em>hole </em>in the strings surrounding and enwrapping the terminal. It was by definition a simple task, but required great control and infinite patience.</p><p>Binary that he did not know and had never known flashed in his mind, and he focused solely on the vibrations of the <em>strings </em>that formed the code, moulding them gently into the shape of the <em>key </em>that would fit within the <em>hole… </em></p><p>The strings fit, with a sudden mechanical voice.</p><p>
  <strong>ACCESS DENIED. </strong>
</p><p><em>Right, </em>thought Obi-Wan. If he could just <em>guess </em>what Master Dooku would likely use as a passcode.</p><p><em>Oh no, it would likely be an immensely complicated sequence of numbers and words, wouldn’t it? One that he’d have kept memorised </em>just because?</p><p>How paranoid his Master seemed at some times confused him thoroughly- but Dooku was not an especially sentimental man, if not in his case. And even so, something like ‘Grandson’, which was the first thought that came to his mind would be too obvious.</p><p>Master Dooku was too self-aware to not have noticed that called him that often, absent though he seemed when he did.</p><p>Perhaps it was something else about him- the more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed. Master Dooku was of that sort- he seemed to think of Obi-Wan as exceedingly humble and shy about matters concerning himself (which he was <em>NOT, thank you, not after he’d been afflicted by Skywalkers) </em>and that he would never consider it.</p><p>And the more he thought, it occurred to him that Master Dooku was a man regular in maintaining his passcodes- surely, then, he’d have changed it after Jedha.</p><p><strong><em>“Cosmos.” </em></strong>said Obi-Wan, resolute.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>ACCESS DENIED.</strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. He still <em>hated- </em>no, no, not hate, never hate. He exceedingly disliked being led around in circles.</p><p>“Force, I’m more disappointed than I was when rejected by Master <em>Jinn…” </em></p><p>
  <strong>COULD YOU PLEASE REPEAT THAT?</strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan was shocked. Had he- said something similar to the passcode? It- it had to be! There could be no other explanation for the mechanical response.</p><p>What was his sentence again?</p><p>
  <em>‘Force, this is more frustrating than Master…”</em>
</p><p><strong><em>JINN! </em></strong>shouted Obi-Wan.</p><p>
  <strong>ACCESS DENIED.</strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan shook the momentary frustration out of his befuddled head. Well, of course it would deny him. The system would only accept Master Dooku’s voice- or a remote command. And so Obi-Wan set his presence awash yet again in the Force, the <em>strings </em>easy to find the second time, wrapping the strings that extended from his being over those that stretched across the terminal, recalling Master Dooku’s grand cadence and timbre.</p><p><em>‘Jinn’ </em>he whispered into the Force, softly yet resonantly, in that tone of unknowable sorrow he had come to associate with his Master.</p><p>
  <strong>ACKNOWLEDGED, YOUR GRACE. </strong>
</p><p>The door flew open, and Obi-Wan was buffeted by the winds, as pressurised air was sucked out and replaced by fresh Coruscanti air, the Solar Sailor’s main door retracted entirely.</p><p>Master Dooku was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>With no time to ponder the fact that he had been called ‘Your Grace’, Obi-Wan anchored himself to the Force as best as he could, and stumbled and staggered his way to the entrance, nearly falling through.</p><p>The sight in front of him shocked even his eyes- the second ship, pulsing still with electricity, was about to crash-land into a building; a dark-robed figure was falling down, a folded paraglider attached. There was no sight of Master Dooku- and as Obi-Wan watched, he saw a glimpse of the figure’s face.</p><p>He caught only a baleful yellow glint.</p><p><em>“Hey, Oafy-Wan! You’re right where I want you at last” </em>someone yelled- but it was not meant as a jest. It was a snarl, a predatory snarl, one filled with hate- and before he saw the golden-haired, smug face peeking out from the dark ship, he knew he was facing Bruck Chun.</p><p><em>“Bruck.” </em>Obi-Wan spat, looking at his former rival. Bruck’s enraged scowl deepened further, projecting malice and the Dark Side.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Oafy-Wan? No Master to save you?” Bruck taunted, and Obi-Wan immersed himself in the Force, releasing every emotion- everything of fear, anger, even hatred that he held.</p><p>He did so simply because they would not aid him now.</p><p>Whoever this ‘Anatos’ was, he was confident that they had no ability to harm Master Dooku- and neither did gravity.</p><p><em>Master Dooku would be safe, </em>he told himself. He’d only slow him down with incessant worry. Turning around, he saw that he could not possibly be in a disadvantaged position; the Solar Sailor was still in peak condition, and the dark ship’s circuits were shorting out here and there, stabilisers failing.</p><p>“Wrong, Bruck. It is you who are disadvantaged. You cannot harm me from there, or even if we were face to face- not anymore. Fallen to Darkness though you may have, we need not be enemies. I do not know what made you turn, but myself and Master Dooku- we can <em>help </em>you, Bruck. You need not go down a dark path on which you’ll always be alone.”</p><p><strong><em>“LIAR!” </em></strong>Bruck yelled, shaking his fist.</p><p><em>‘So be it’, </em>Obi-Wan was about to mutter, before his foot slipped.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>That is what the Shaken fist had meant.</p><p>Bruck had not nearly the power in the Force to pull him from their distance- or even indeed to pull him with Obi-Wan’s prodigious Force barrier, but he could dislodge his anchor.</p><p>It was only then that Obi-Wan noticed he had not gripped the edge of the door, so immersed was he in anchoring himself purely with the Force. And Bruck- Bruck had made him slip.</p><p>
  <em>Bruck Chun was trying to kill him. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan did not know what constituted his involuntary reaction, but he knew that it was very terrible, indeed.</p><p>He did not know what became of Bruck Chun. He did not <em>wish </em>to know what had become of Bruck, as it was surely something terrifying.</p><p>What he saw was that he was plummeting, plummeting down onto Coruscant’s cruel skyline without a landing pad. The Dark Ship’s proprietor and most likely Bruck’s new Master- the dark figure with the yellow eyes- had his glider out, with additional booster rockets not firing for some reason.</p><p>The wings had been somehow ripped- <em>by claws, it seemed </em>- and Obi-Wan felt rather than heard his violent curses.</p><p>Breaths jarred his lungs, and his eyes were falling shut- and the last thing he saw was yet another bolt of blue lightning that lit the grey sky.</p><p>
  <em>Master Dooku was alive. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan pondered whether or not to smile, before he gave himself to oblivion and saw no more. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>…Anatos du Crion…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…du…Crion….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Anatos…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… XANATOS!</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“XANATOS!” Obi-Wan gasped, eyes wide, before choking back a scream.</p><p>
  <em>Force, his chest hurt. </em>
</p><p>“Patience, Obi-Wan, patience. It’s alright. Everything’s alright.” said a voice, a rich, dark deep one that was at once grave and soft.</p><p>It was resonant as much as Master Dooku’s, but where his Master’s was often cold, this voice was similarly warm. Obi-Wan felt as if he had been swaddled in several blankets and tucked in, and the curious effect drove him to blearily blink open his eyes, which were previously unresponsive.</p><p>Looking down right at him was a dark man, with a bald head and a face filled with the gentlest concern and compassion Obi-Wan had ever seen on another being.</p><p>It was yet another shock to realise just <em>who </em>this was.</p><p>“M-master… Master <em>Windu!” </em>he said frantically, sudden fright colouring his words. No, this… this soft, warm person who had his arm soothingly stroking his shoulder, with his voice ever-so-calm and <em>soft </em>could never be Master Windu.</p><p>It was an impostor.</p><p>“Yes, Obi-Wan. It’s me. It really is, though Herd help me, I can understand where you’re coming from.” said the youngest Jedi Master to have ascended to the council in recent history.</p><p>Obi-Wan relaxed, looking still at the Vaapad Master’s dark eyes with a hint of distrust.</p><p>“W-what happened to Master Dooku?” he asked immediately, and <em>then </em>it came.</p><p>Master Windu’s face shifted so quickly from a look of almost-parental concern to a stone-etched frown that one would have been convinced the former expression never adorned his face, had Obi-Wan not been palpably aware of the gentleness and the <em>softness </em>that the renowned Master’s eyes held.</p><p>“That old bastard? He’s alive, and relatively uninjured; one would almost say that’s regrettable.”</p><p>“What did I say, Master Windu? I don’t know how the council does it, but none of your <em>vocabulary </em>in my halls, especially not in front of a convalescent padawan!” said a blue-skinned Twi’lek Knight who had come up with a datapad and a truly cross frown, one that competed even with Master Windu’s.</p><p>Master Windu turned up to glare at her, and she glared right back, steely eyes meeting each other in a contest of wills. To Obi-Wan’s surprise (which was really, <em>really </em>getting stretched thin) it was the Vaapad Master who gave up, scowling up at the new Jedi once again, and looking down at Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Padawan Kenobi, meet Knight Vokara Che, perhaps the most dangerous Jedi in the Temple.”</p><p>“Well, someone’s got to do the job, what with you and the other idiots.” Knight Che snorted, coming over to Obi-Wan and deepening her gaze even more. Obi-Wan hadn’t known that was possible.</p><p>Master Windu looked at him with a… <em>pitying </em>expression.</p><p>“Your right leg is broken, young man, as well as the right half of your collarbone. You have several hairline fractures on your ribs, and so you’ll do <em>exactly </em>as I say for the next four months. You’re on painkillers and the surgery on your leg and shoulder has already been done. Expect to feel a nasty lightsaber through your entire body sometime soon.” Master Che rattled of, her steely gaze subjecting Obi-Wan to a scrutiny as harrowing as any of Master Dooku’s.</p><p>“Surgery… done… what?” Obi-Wan asked, puzzled. “Wait, what happened to Xanatos?”</p><p><em>“Never mind that, my lad, </em>now you’ll listen LOUD and CLEAR. You’re going to be staying in these halls for a fortnight, after which the Council will see what needs to be done with you after your master did what he did. Till then, I expect you to…"</p><p>Obi-Wan had seen Master Dooku, the most aloof and unreachable Jedi Master in the Order, a man who seemed to have a total <em>aversion </em>to acknowledging affection of any kind, fall apart under one of his well-constructed gazes.</p><p>Master Dooku had not been able to hide <em>all </em>his knowledge of politics from Obi-Wan after all, and the padawan felt he now had <em>some </em>idea, at least, of how to get what he wanted. And if it worked on Master Dooku, well- Master Windu, fabled as he was, would stand no chance.</p><p>And so he scrunched up his face into the most pitiful, most adorable little thing to have ever infiltrated the Halls of Healing, and within seconds, Master Windu began looking <em>incredibly </em>guilty.</p><p>The padawan had never expected that the Grim Master with the violet blade would start tugging at his collar from time to time, unable to look away.</p><p>Finally, Master Windu sighed, then whistled oddly.</p><p>Knight Che turned to look at him, a frown that screamed <em>‘thou darest challenge me, puny insect’ </em>before Master Windu began speaking hastily.</p><p><em>“</em>Ah- <em>Force, </em>I can practically feel the desperation; I- I- Knight Che, I think it’s Senator Palpatine again. He’s practically clouding the halls with his thoughts, and I do believe he’s very insistent on coming in. I don’t know what’s caused his obsession with young Kenobi here, but I know that you’ve got to be the one to stop him.”</p><p>Knight Che did not let up on her glare, and Obi-Wan let his upper lip tremble a bit. Master Windu responded instantly.</p><p>“<em>Gah, the Shatterpoints- </em>Hurry, Knight Che, hurry! Hurry or I shan’t be the only one with a headache.”</p><p>Knight Che still glared dubiously at the Master, frown speaking <em>“I shall see to thee later, insect” </em>before departing. Master Windu heaved a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Um, Master Windu… er, what was that about Senator Palpatine? It’s not like him to be frantic, I know…”</p><p>“<em>You will never speak of this again.” </em>Master Windu <em>growled </em>at him, and Obi-Wan could only gulp and nod.</p><p>“<em>Good boy. </em>That’s because he isn’t, Obi-Wan. He’s only been sitting patiently in our waiting rooms for two hours to see you, being exceedingly polite and deferent, which is an utterly inconceivable quality in a Senator.”</p><p>“Very… well.” Obi-Wan said, wondering why the Senator would ever do that. “What happened to…” he stopped at Master Windu’s appraising glare, reforming his sentence. He didn’t want to be ripped to shreds for mentioning his Master’s name.</p><p>“What happened to Xanatos?”</p><p>“Well, Obi-Wan, this may be hard to hear, but…”</p><p>“Telling him, you are?” asked a new voice.</p><p>A small, green figure came into the room, gently hobbling up to Obi-Wan’s bed.</p><p><em>‘Master Yoda? No, no.’ </em>thought Obi-Wan. The voice was different in many ways, somehow <em>younger </em>though ancient in its own right.</p><p>He –<em>she, </em>Obi-Wan corrected himself- had long, brown hair that went down her shoulders.</p><p>“Master <em>Yaddle.” </em>Obi-Wan greeted, and the Master chuckled, pleased at being recognised immediately.</p><p>“What brings you here?”</p><p>“That, we shall see later. Here, what have we, Mace? Woken only now, he has. Surgery, he has had; in his senses, he is not. Tell a poor boy of darkness, will you?”</p><p>Master Windu shook his head.</p><p>“He must know. He must know what kind of Gundark’s nest he’s playing in.”</p><p>“I… I don’t understand. Where’s Master Dooku?”</p><p>“Waiting, he is. See you now, he cannot.” said Master Yaddle, and Obi-Wan fought the frown. He’d appreciate it if someone just <em>told </em>him-</p><p>“Xanatos is <em>dead, </em>Obi-Wan. Your master <em>decapitated him.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Wha- </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan took several heaving breaths, fighting the nausea. He had seen <em>things, </em>terrible <em>things. </em>He had seen Darth Tyranus. It would not do to show such weakness now.</p><p>Master Windu, who’d moved immediately to swivel his head to the side, saw that no vomit would come and released him with a frown.</p><p>“What-what happened? Where is he now?” asked Obi-Wan, once he had caught his breath.</p><p>“I’ll be frank with you, boy. Your master is being questioned by the Council one the matter of the… <em>lightning </em>that took down Xanatos’ ship. Xanatos himself jumped off it, heading for another district with a propelled paraglider, but your Master threw his own self out, stopping it somehow.”</p><p>“Necessary that is not, Mace-“</p><p>“He <em>needs to know!” </em>Master Windu almost shouted at Master Yaddle, who retreated with a frown.</p><p>“M- Master Windu, if I may… I’d like to know, please. I’ve had nightmares before, bad ones, I- I can handle this. It’s nothing.”</p><p>“<em>Well, </em>then.” said Master Windu, glaring again at Master Yaddle. “I assume you’d like to know that he threw his new lightsaber, it seems, into the sea of glittering lights that is Coruscant’s sky before shooting another of those… lightning bolts… at Xanatos. It missed, but was meant only to draw his attention. The lightsaber then swivelled around him and… did what it did. He halted your fall at the last moment, which is the only reason I haven’t already killed him, but if it wasn’t for Senator Palpatine’s almost uncanny eyesight and how he spotted you immediately, you’d still be dead. You were hanging precariously off a window-ledge.” Master Windu finished, watching as Obi-Wan took it all in.</p><p><em>“…Ah.” </em>Obi-Wan said, and Master Windu looked almost incredulous at the subdued response.</p><p>“What about, er, Initiate Chun? He was the one responsible for pulling me out of the ship, Masters…”</p><p>“Foolish of you, that was, to stand at the ship’s door, hmm? Worried me, Yoda has. Age him, his lineage does.” said Master Yaddle, shaking her head. Obi-Wan sighed, muttering a muffled “Sorry, Master.”</p><p>“Alive, Initiate Chun is. Barely, but alive. Alive he should not have been, after the crash, but saved, he was.”</p><p>“Saved? By What?”</p><p>“To see that, come here I have. Correct, I was.” said Master Yaddle, somewhat puffing up her chest.</p><p>“What- <em>me? </em>But- but no! I- struck out at him, <em>sent the Force at him, </em>I couldn’t have- Master, I’m sorry. You’ve gotten it wrong. It was I who <em>injured </em>him, most likely. I didn’t save him. I- I agree to accept any punishment…”</p><p>
  <em>Thwack. </em>
</p><p>“Careful, Master Yaddle! We don’t want to kill Kenobi.” said Master Windu sternly. Obi-Wan was still rubbing his cheek where Master Yaddle had used the Force to slap it.</p><p>“<em>Morichro, you did.” </em>Master Yaddle said, wagging her little finger at him.</p><p>“Morichro?” asked Obi-Wan, puzzled.</p><p>“The talent, you have, as do I. Only two Jedi in the Order, yes, hmm? Saved Chun it did. Bled out, he would have otherwise.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s jaw fell open.</p><p>
  <em>…What? </em>
</p><p>“Forgive me, Master, but what <em>is </em>Morichro?”</p><p>Master Yaddle tutted.</p><p>“The living death, it is called. Very rare, very rare, yes. Focus it needs, focus and skill. Light Side art it is. Slow down life functions to death’s door, it does. Save Chun it did.”</p><p>Obi-Wan gasped.</p><p>“Saved Chun with Morichro, you have. Reversed it, I have not, for sleep he must. Morichro for healing, there is, and Morichro for battle. Slow down your opponents, it does, makes them <em>old</em>. Offensive Morichro, you have used.” </p><p>“But if I- if I truly did save him, and it was a fluke, Master Yaddle, a fluke, I say…”</p><p>“Give me buts you shall not. Take lessons with me you shall. Very dangerous, Morichro is, very terrible. If the focus you do not have, sleep forever, one can, yes. Patience it needs, and control. Use it, never you must, never in duels, unless very necessary it is. To take lives it must not be used; only to save them. Agreed, are we, Kenobi?”</p><p>He could not believe this had happened. <em>“Yes.” </em>he said, but a small whisper. Master Yaddle nodded.</p><p>“A warrior, Dooku is. Teach you of violence, he does. Lessons with me you must take, lessons to learn <em>art.</em>”</p><p>Obi-Wan did not know whether or not he should agree, without informing Master Dooku first.</p><p>He was pondering it when the door burst open, and Knight Che looked in to glare at both Masters, face just shy of a tempest of <em>fury. </em></p><p>“Well, <em>Master </em>Windu<em>.</em>” she said, and Master Windu restrained himself from flinching back like a padawan. "It seems you were <em>right.</em>”</p><p>Master Windu’s oddly blank expression- one that resonated with the phrase <em>‘wait, really?’- </em>would have been priceless, had Obi-Wan seen it. He did not, as his field of vision was currently occupied by a pile of intricate, flowing red robes.</p><p>Wearing them was the man with the kindest smile Obi-Wan had ever known.</p><p><em>“My dear, dear boy, I have been so worried! Ah, what wonders it does to my wearied heart to see you safe.” </em>said Senator Palpatine.</p><p>Despite the sudden, suspicious urge that was not his own to <em>not </em>smile, Obi-Wan did. What did he have to fear from the Senator? True, he was a politician, and one who seemed to care overmuch for a politician’s standards, but the Senator had been nothing but absolutely kind to him.</p><p>Heavens, this man had saved his life!</p><p>“Hello, Sir.” said Obi-Wan, managing a smile. Senator Palpatine beamed.</p><p> “I do hope you can forgive me for not coming sooner, but one finds that your healers are truly very persuasive. The talons of worry had gripped me ever since I saw you falling like a comet of the old tales onto that ledge- but you have been so very <em>brave, </em>my boy. How admirable that is.”</p><p>“I- I had little part in it, Sir. I only tried my best.”</p><p>Senator Palpatine’s smile did not dim in the least.</p><p>“Ah, Obi-Wan. It is <em>precisely </em>that which matters. The fact that you always <em>try, </em>and to the best of your ability. Now, I know that there shall be an official version…” Senator Palpatine moved to sit on one of the chairs, to Master Windu’s odd frown even as he rose to greet him- “…but if you wouldn’t mind putting an old man at ease, I should like to hear it from your own lips, my boy.”</p><p>
  <strong>‘GET HIM OUT.’ </strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan looked to the door in shock.</p><p>No real voice had spoken- there was not even a sound. And yet that phrase <em>hammered </em>in his skull, refused to let go of him, even as he gazed at Senator Palpatine.</p><p>The padawan knew that mental voice better than his own. Powerful, commanding, unique- it was <em>Master Dooku’s.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We finally introduce my very favourite character to this mess. Ignore Master Dooku, Obi-Wan. I'm sure Sheev is fine. </p><p>Morichro is a Force ability that slows vital functions without debilitating them. It was a light side ability of which Yaddle was the only known master. It's how she survived 100 years of imprisonment after being captured once. </p><p>I</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trial by Combat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Trial by Combat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“GET HIM OUT.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That was all that reigned in Obi-Wan’s senses. The power of the Force coalesced around him and chanted as if with a million voices and yet one distinct.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>GETHIMOUTGETHIMOUTGETHIMOUT-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>“Ahh!” </em>Obi-Wan said, clutching his head slightly, desperate for the torment on his senses to end. It was Master Dooku, he knew it- it had to be. There was none else who held such a firm connection to his mind- none save Luke.</p><p>
  <em>Luke. </em>
</p><p>‘What would <em>Luke </em>do?’ he asked himself. Slightly off his rocker as the Shaman had seemed, it was likely he would assess the words and find meaning behind them, and so Obi-Wan strove to do the same.</p><p>Though the voices were thousandfold and drowned him in their clamour, there could be no doubt that Master Dooku was behind this. Whom, then, could Master Dooku refer to?</p><p>He had been with Master Windu and Master Yaddle for some time. Surely, then-</p><p>
  <em>Surely the torrent of command had begun with the entrance of Senator Palpatine. </em>
</p><p>The matter was that Obi-Wan could not, for the life of him, understand what it all meant! Senator Palpatine was a kindly old man, who had saved his life!</p><p>He was a politician, most definitely, and Obi-Wan had noticed that Master Dooku had seemed especially wary of him- but was it not the way of his master to keep everybody at arm’s length, and those of comparable intelligence always within suspicion?</p><p>A valuable lesson, indeed, and one that should apply to all- but not Palpatine.</p><p>What kind of Senator would take a moment of their time to visit a Jedi Padawan purely because they wished to enquire after a friend’s health? What Senator would have such a degree of <em>empathy… </em></p><p>“-awan… obi, are y… right?…n you…ear me?” came the rich voice again- Master Windu’s, he realised distantly- when a hand was placed on his forehead.</p><p>“It’s alright, Master Windu. A vision, is it not, my dear boy?” said Senator Palpatine kindly.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded slightly, the pain somehow lessening.</p><p>
  <em>It would be alright. Senator Palpatine would make it so. He had to.</em>
</p><p>“Now, Master Windu, I’m no expert as you are, but you must know Master Dooku, mustn’t you? He’s told me that these are not uncommon among gifted young fellows such as Obi-Wan here- I take it this is one of them?”</p><p>The throbbing lessened, and Obi-Wan looked up dimly to see Master Windu give a stiff nod. There was something of wariness about him as well, though not quite as pronounced as in Master Dooku.</p><p>“It would seem so, Senator Palpatine. I must congratulate you on your ability to get through to him. Even force-users find it difficult to draw an entranced Jedi out of their thoughts.”</p><p>Senator Palpatine gave a little chuckle. “Oh, I doubt it has much to do with the Force, Master Windu. Perhaps it is merely that he remembers Uncle Sheev, who comes once in a while for a spot of tea and Shah-Tezh with Master Dooku- don’t you, Obi-Wan?”</p><p>“You- are rather difficult to forget, Senator.” said Obi-Wan, forcing a smile. Senator Palpatine beamed again, and Obi-Wan relaxed his expression, though the same could not be said of Master Windu.</p><p>“<em>What </em>do you see, Obi-Wan?” Master Windu asked, at which Obi-Wan tried to refocus on his thoughts. It was not quite a vision, to be frank, more of a cacophony of-</p><p><em>“LOOK OUT!” </em>he said suddenly, and the door flew off its hinges, directly at Senator Palpatine. The poor Senator, a kindly old man who had only come to ask about his wellbeing, could only cower in terror.</p><p>When the haze cleared, Obi-Wan saw a peculiar sight.</p><p>Master Windu stood over him, Senator Palpatine securely tucked behind. The poor man looked worried, but even now he was looking to Obi-Wan, making sure Obi-Wan was safe. Obi-Wan’s own respect for the Senator doubled, politician or not.</p><p>What was more disconcerting was the silver lightsaber pointed to Master Windu’s chest, its wielder with an expression of only grim lethality on his sharp features.</p><p><em>“</em>Master Dooku.<em> Explain yourself <strong>at once.” </strong></em>Master Windu growled, though he was the one threatened at saber-point.</p><p>Master Dooku- <em>force, it was Master Dooku- </em>did not answer at once, instead surveying the scene, gaze landing on Senator Palpatine.</p><p><em>“He leaves.” </em>was all Dooku would say, and Obi-Wan was surprised at the sheer <em>rage </em>he felt in the Force, from both men.</p><p>Where Master Windu’s fury was a blazing anger, a righteous fury at this blatant violation of the Code and blasé destruction caused by Dooku, the shadowy Master’s own rage transcended it and became <em>hatred. </em></p><p>Obi-Wan had only felt this kind of hatred once before, and it was when he had thought of that terrible scene- that of Darth Tyranus torturing Anakin.</p><p>He could barely discern the power of Dooku’s hatred in the Force, but their training bond allowed a part of it to bleed over- and <em>Force, </em>it was <em>vile. </em></p><p>It seemed a terrible poison, ice-cold to the throat, seeping insidiously into the pores of his tongue, with his mouth held open by an invisible vice. It burned, cold and bitter, and slowly sapped him of al his strength, sense and feeling, leaving only a frostbitten pain.</p><p>It was soon before the pain was all that was left, until his very being became pain, <em>consumed </em>by the pain, shadowed and darkened, forced to abide in its state without hope of redemption…</p><p>“Enough of this!” yelled another voice, and despite his master’s cold, poisonous fury clouding his thoughts, Obi-Wan still had the strength to open his eyes and see the green lightsaber, ignited now at Dooku’s back.</p><p>The Lannik Jedi Master Even Piell stood there, slightly out of breath. As Obi-Wan watched, a crowd of other Jedi nearly poured into the room, attempting to enter through the unhinged door.</p><p>Knight Che held them off with one of the most visious, most terrifying glares Obi-Wan had ever seen.</p><p><em>“He leaves. This is no place for him.” </em>said Dooku again, pointing his saber at Palpatine. Master Windu took the opportunity to ignite his own violet lightsaber and place it against Dooku’s.</p><p>“If this was an attempt on the life or the health of the Senator, which we will <em>soon </em>find out, he deserves to stay.” said the Vaapad Master, fixing Dooku with yet another hard stare, one perhaps even more impressive than Dooku’s own harrowing scrutiny.</p><p>Obi-Wan took note that it took Master Dooku about a second to school his expression into the haughty scoff, to turn his nose up dismissively. Seething with rage, there was possibly something else he would have liked to say, though he did not. Obi-Wan still could not entirely read the man, and suspected he never would be able to entirely.</p><p>“<em>Sheev Palpatine?” </em>Dooku said, with a little click of the tongue. “Surely, not! Why should I ever make an attempt on the life of my very oldest, closest friend, and if I should, what have I to gain? I have no interests in Naboo or any modest ‘property’ the Senator keeps! Why, I even have him to thank for the rescue of my padawan, if you are to be believed. No, Master Windu, my quarrel lies with you and the ignoramuses that are the Knights of this Order.”</p><p>Master Windu seemed suspicious for the same reason as Obi-Wan. Dooku himself did not look at Senator Palpatine. Obi-Wan thought that this would be about the time to offer his friend some reassurance (if he hadn’t known better), but one wouldn’t have known it with how distant Dooku usually appeared.</p><p>“You have <em>no right-“ </em></p><p>“On the contrary, my friend, I have every right. I must confess, the Senator shall be nothing but my ally here. It is he who has shown me the way- it is he who has illuminated how this order is failing, without him perhaps even knowing it. Why, Master Yoda’s pilgrimage to Ossus-“</p><p>A perfectly-played trap. Obi-Wan knew that Master Windu and Master Piell would have no mention of internal Jedi matters with a Senator present, and so did his master. The Senator, for his part, had turned curiously silent. Obi-Wan would have almost thought he was calculating, <em>scheming </em>were it not for the concerned little glances Palpatine sent his way from time to time.</p><p>Master Windu looked as if he would punch Master Dooku. Instead, he said-</p><p>“I’m sorry, Senator, but he’s right. These are Jedi matters. Your, eh… friend… though Master Dooku may be, these matters are our own. Knight Che? It would be <em>appreciated </em>if you would kindly escort the Senator from the premises. He is not to be bothered with these matters.”</p><p>And even in these trying circumstances, Obi-Wan could not repress a chuckle. <em>Poor Palpatine</em>, he thought, <em>poor longsuffering Palpatine</em>, as the tempest that was Knight Che descended upon him with surpassing fury and zeal, her temper kept in check in the beginning only by the fact that Master Windu had asked for his presence to begin with. The Senator being forcefully shunted out, her wrath was set upon Master Dooku.</p><p>“Master Dooku, I would have thought <em>you </em>of all people would know to preserve <em>etiquette, </em>but I suppose it shall not be too much to ask if that poor boy is left alone without a HERD OF NERFS STAMPEDING AROUND THE PLACE? OUT! ALL OF YOU! And thank you for your concern, Senator.”</p><p>Obi-Wan feared for himself if ever he were to land in her ruthless clutches. He supposed he ought to be thankful that he was learning Makashi, a form designed to avoid injury, as well as Soresu, one that would mitigate punishment. Master Dooku really planned for <em>everything, </em>didn’t he?</p><p>“Why, Knight Che, why in Coruscant would you believe I would bother with such theatrics were it not my aim to see my padawan? First the Jedi Council seeks to keep him away from me, and now yourself- and I shall not be so easily led away, I assure you…”</p><p>Knight Che waited until a hastily-retreating Senator Palpatine was well out of earshot.</p><p>“In these halls, Master Dooku <em>and </em>Master Windu, <em>my word stands, not yours.” </em>she said, eerily calm.<em> “</em>And so I say, with my right as a healer, <strong>GET OUT! NOW!” </strong></p><p>It looked as if Master Dooku would argue further, but Master Windu shoved him harshly at that point, recognising that outside, there were several Jedi that would outnumber Dooku.</p><p>Obi-Wan watched as they argued, still fighting the throes of the torment Master Dooku had unleashed on his senses. Such putrid, fetid darkness… there was little he could say. Force bless Knight Che, who was aggressively keying in some code for a sedative…</p><p>He would only have to learn how best to avoid the Halls of Healing later. Now, in the sanctity of enforced calm, he could only faintly hear the argument-</p><p>
  <em>“You dare challenge my mastery? You… you have the audacity to question that I am not a fit teacher of Obi-Wan? So be it, then! I have little time for such politics; if it is the code you say I have breached, it is by the code we shall resolve it! I issue, henceforth, the challenge of </em>
  <em>Ánw</em>
  <em>íg!” </em>
</p><p>Anwíg? Odd term, that? He had never heard it before- but the rest certainly sounded like something Master Dooku would say.</p><p>Under the preponderance of such thoughts, he fell to a blissfully soft sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Three Weeks.</p><p><em>Three Weeks, </em>Knight Che had insisted on keeping him, and Obi-Wan had not dared argue for fear of the terrible doom that would surely befall him. Master Dooku had warned him many a time of the nasty, underhanded tactics the healers often used to keep one in their quarry.</p><p>It had been too much. Ánwíg, Master Dooku had said. Master Yaddle, sly old troll that she was, had deposited a few essays and discourses on the code in his cabin, and among several interpretations of the Crystal Code and Duelling Conduct, he’d found it.</p><p>
  <em>A Judicial Duel. </em>
</p><p>One conducted between two masters over a matter of contention, most often a padawan, and entirely unheard of since the Ruusan Reformation, before which neither of the Masters was liable for judgment.</p><p>He’d realised the genius of the move almost immediately. Maste rDooku had spare dhimself the wrath of the traditionalists among the Council, as his judgment had now been ‘passed on to the will of the Force’. If he was guilty in something or the other (and Obi-Wan faintly suspected it was the lightning), he would be fated to lose.</p><p>Strong in the Unifying Force though he was, Obi-Wan scoffed. <em>Lose? </em>Master Dooku never lost. Perhaops when all of this was over, Obi-Wan could really confront him about the Lightning, and gently, carefully tell him he should rather not attempt something like that again. His Master only deserved good things.</p><p>It was to his surprise that he saw Master Windu himself having come to take him away, instead of Master Dooku.</p><p>“Patience, young Obi-Wan. Under the rules of Ánwíg, you may not spend any time with either of the contesting Masters before the duel.”</p><p>“Master Windu, you-“</p><p>“There’s no need for that. I’m perfectly aware of Master Yaddle’s ways. Sitting on the Council would be impossible if I was not.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded a little sheepishly, walking beside the Korun Master as he was swiftly led to the main body of the Temple.</p><p>“Who is it that will contest against Master Dooku? Forgive me, master, but I can’t imagine-“</p><p>Master Windu rounded on him, and Obi-Wan suddenly felt small as a stick-insect.</p><p>“Your master, Obi-Wan, is very <em>clever </em>indeed, and I hope, for the good of the Order, that you do not inherit all of his slyness. But no, an Ánwíg is a matter of justice, and you’re right in thinking there are very few who can bring that to Dooku of Serenno. I have the honour of being one of that number.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped.</p><p>
  <em>Dooku vs Windu. </em>
</p><p>It seemed poetic, in a way. Vaapad vs Makashi, the novelty against the classic. The indomitable gladiator against the elegant nobleman. Devastating Power against Deadly Precision.</p><p>“I… I thought you weren’t, as- as the prospective Masters are not allowed to-“</p><p>He’d thought Master Dooku unbeatable, but that idea shattered in front of Master Windu’s steely resolve. <em>Force, </em>if Master Dooku lost, he was going to be trained by <em>Mace Windu. </em>And that idea terrified him.</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t lose, Master Dooku. </em>
</p><p>“Try not to be as loud with your thoughts next time, Kenobi. I’m not so bad. I’ll be Dooku’s opponent in the duel, but I won’t be teaching you afterwards, if you’re worried about that. There’s only so many headaches I can handle.”</p><p>Obi-Wan released a bit of a breath.</p><p>“Forgive me, Master. I know that it does not become a Jedi to be inquisitive, but, ah, who is your recommendation? I should like to know as this is a delicate matter, and the best impression-“</p><p>“I don’t think you need to worry about that. Gifts and Politics don’t work on her.”</p><p>Obi-Wan had a strange, sinking feeling in his stomach.</p><p>“Tell me, Padawan, have you heard of Master T’ra Saa?” asked Master Windu in a tone that might be philosophical.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>T’ra Saa, foresighted psychic, greatest Master of Soresu in the Order, Master Dooku’s lineage sister, a supposedly ‘dangerous’ Jedi whom he was supposed to be instructed by. </em>
</p><p>“Um, I- Master Dooku might have mentioned that you were trained by her, Master Windu.”</p><p>Master Windu <em>chuckled. </em>Obi-Wan had not previously believed him capable of doing that.</p><p>“Oh, he mentioned much more than that, I’m sure. Hiding anything will be no use, Obi-Wan. No matter how coloured your impression of Master Saa might be by Dooku’s words, I think you’ll get along <em>just </em>fine.”</p><p>There was something about the nearly predatory manner in which he said it that unnerved him.</p><p>“If anything, I’m sure my old master will <em>love </em>you.” he said sardonically, perhaps unaware of how frightening he sounded.</p>
<hr/><p>Such observations of fear, however, proved ill-founded.</p><p>All in all, Obi-Wan decided, Master Windu wasn’t so bad, not nearly.</p><p>“What, did you expect a sterile laboratory where I keep specimens of abominations to fight and harvest for body parts every day?” Master Windu had told him, as Obi-Wan entered his apartment with a bit of a fidget. </p><p>It was far smaller than Master Dooku’s, but far more vibrant in so many ways. Tapestries from Haruun Kal lined every wall, and sticks of incense let off a tasteful scent, though not overpowering.</p><p>“The Summertime War”, Master Windu had said, speaking of a rather bloody but still tastefully-depicted scene, the border lined with the likenesses of several six-legged herbivores of an odd species.</p><p>Ever since Master Dooku had introduced him to Serennian cuisine, Obi-Wan had feared he would be unable to enjoy anything else what with his newly-acquired refined tastes. The illusion was shattered as soon as he bit into the first delectable leg of curried meat.</p><p>“H- how… how did you…” was all he could say, as a hundred spices warred with his tongue.</p><p>“Certainly not from Master Yoda.” said Master Windu, with an odd sort of pained grimace. Obi-Wan suspected there was a story behind that- perhaps Master Dooku would know.</p><p>As he was tucked into the soft, warm and oddly furry <em>pelts </em>that Master Windu kept in place of blankets, Obi-Wan allowed himself to brood a little. Perhaps the illusion of dread around Master Saa was unsubstantiated as it was around Master Windu.</p><p>He certainly would not like it if Master Dooku lost- but if he did (and such a loss might be aprt of his schemes), Obi-Wan supposed he could live with it. </p><p>...And yet, whatever happened, he would always remain at Master Dooku's side. No matter what the Jedi Order or even the entirety of the Galaxy said, he would always be Master Dooku's padawan.</p>
<hr/><p>Dooku vs Windu was a long-awaited fixture, the clash of titans all wish to see and savour. And to not disappoint, a great deal of preparation and sparring was required.</p><p>Obi-Wan suspected he rather liked Master Windu’s methods. Early riser that he was, he woke at the crack of dawn and saw that Master Windu had already been a few hours into Vaapad Katas.</p><p>The trip to the sparring chambers was rather… <em>memorable. </em></p><p>Obi-Wan had not thought that Master Windu would ask that he accompany him, but he did, and to the Temple’s main public salle, at that. Obi-Wan thought that Master Windu would favour the private training rooms for two master each, but Master Windu had explained that here were to be found the Jedi who were uncharacteristically proud of their skills and needed to be taken down a peg.</p><p>That, however, did not mean they were not exceptional duellists. And then, Obi-Wan had been all9wed to choose the opponent for the day.</p><p>He recalled feeling slightly giddy as he scanned the crowd. Anoon Bondara, the grim-faced weapons master, had been very tempting, but the Twi’lek Jedi was engaged in teaching a duelling lesson. He was also one of those who had attained true mastery, and did not have an overly high opinion of himself.</p><p>The Besalisk Knight Pong Krell was renowned for a certain vainglory, but as Obi-Wan watched him pummel a poor fellow Knight into a corner with his four lightsabers, it occurred to him that Master Windu’s Vaapad would offer him a unique advantage, using the Krell’s power against him. An unfair fight.</p><p>Looking across the Salle, he found an unfamiliar white-haired Jedi Master who was very impressive indeed; combining powerful applications of the Force with a devastating offence, he was decimating a line of opponents, fighting two and sometimes three at once. His defeated foes, of which there was a great number, shuffled quietly out of the salle.</p><p><em>“Him.” </em>he said, and Master Windu grunted a little.</p><p>“Master Jorus C’baoth? Excellent choice, Padawan Kenobi.”</p><p>He’d learn later that C’baoth was one of the most powerful Jedi Masters to live in the Temple, and one of the most greatly feared for his duelling prowess.</p><p>Then and there, Master Windu <em>destroyed </em>him in less than a minute.</p><p>And he then proceeded to decimate nearly everyone who would accept the open challenge, save Master Bondara himself, who still lost, but with a few hits to his name.</p><p>Whatever Master Windu or Master Saa was, Obi-Wan ha dbeen disabused of any pre-existing notions about the closeness of the contest.</p><p>
  <em>Master Dooku, please be careful. And please don’t be such a thick-headed bull next time, if there is a 'next time'. </em>
</p><p>It was said that nobody save Masters Yoda, Dooku, Saa and the Wookiee Jedi Master Tyvokka could stand against Master Windu, and he was only twenty-eight, while the others were at least two centuries older, apart from Dooku alone.</p><p>Allowed an odd amount of freedom, due to his as-of-yet code-abiding behaviour, Obi-Wan was left to his devices when Master Windu was called for a council meeting; with Master Yoda’s absence, he had said, the tedium had grown.</p><p>On an act of impulse, he took a meandering route, allowing the Force to guide him. He could think of nothing else but the duel, and when Master Jocasta Nu would finish examining his black lightsaber so that he could have it back.</p><p>Had he observed carefully, he would have seen the name <em>‘Jinn’ </em>emblazoned in wooden letters on a rustic plaque, set up next to one of the Masters’ single apartments.</p><p>And yet, lackadaisical as his awareness was, he could not, <em>could never </em>forget the sound of the powerful voice.</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <strong>Stop using the standard attacks- use the unorthodox! How often must I tell you- control my central line!” </strong>
</p><p>He knew he would be an utter hypocrite and contradict every one of Master Dooku’s lessons by such an act of impulse- <em>ha. </em></p><p>Surely then, he reasoned, Master Dooku would be the Galaxy’s greatest hypocrite. And thus assured that he was joined in hypocrisy by his master, he snuck a peep in.</p><p>Inside was Master Jinn, the best master of Ataru among the Jedi save Master Yoda, sweating profusely and dishevelled.</p><p>It brought a savage sort of satisfaction to Obi-Wan to see the Master who had rejected him get utterly <em>thrashed- </em>and quite plainly, <em>bullied </em>by Master Dooku in the name of a ‘spar’.</p><p>In that moment, all his doubts were dispelled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After much deliberation, I feel this story is more cohesive when told from Obi-Wan's point of view (and Anakin's, when it comes to that). It shall henceforth be told only as such. I shall also try to be a bit more gentle with the lore. </p><p>And Qui-Gon vs Dooku would be an utter massacre, no matter what anyone says. The Dooku-Windu grudge Match comes next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friend and Foe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Friend and Foe</strong>
</p><p>“Initiate Kenobi! What is the meaning of this?” came the sudden shout from where Master Jinn was no longer prone on the floor, and instead staring straight at his face. In hindsight, with how long he had watched the humiliation before him unfold, he should have expected it.</p><p>Obi-Wan did not back off.</p><p>“The last I heard of it, it was quite firmly <em>Padawan </em>Kenobi. Must you be the source of such <em>effervescent malaise, </em>my old padawan?” came Master Dooku’s rather irate huff. Obi-Wan, of course restrained his giggle, staring straight at the rather scruffy-looking Jedi before him.</p><p>“Ah, of course, the, er, <em>effervescent malaise </em>I seem to radiate happens to reflect <em>poorly </em>on your <em>standard of noble decorum, </em>does it not?” Master Jinn said furiously, swivelling around to face his Master, lightsaber still ignited.</p><p>“Fool.” said Master Dooku, in that devastating voice of cold disdain that he had taught Obi-Wan very thoroughly about. It was, in fact, a goading taunt- and as it would appear, some padawans had clearly not paid as much attention as Obi-Wan had.</p><p>“On the exceedingly rare occasion that a correct statement does leave those babbling lips of yours, you somehow fail to miss the point of the conversation entirely.”</p><p>Obi-Wan knew what would happen; he saw Master Jinn’s sense of balance in the Force dip. This was, besides, a Jedi Master whom Obi-Wan had only ever seen calm and utterly serene. It was rather terrifying how Master Dooku got under his skin so easily.</p><p>A perfect example of the doctrine of Makashi- apparently there was indeed an art to insults.</p><p>He allowed himself the briefest moment of pride for recognizing it for what it was, as Master Jinn’s amplified aggravation prevented him from seeing Master Dooku’s silver blade ignite and strike away his own before he could block, leaving a grazed burn on his palm.</p><p>“Ah!” said Master Jinn, grey eyes radiating fury as no Jedi’s ever should.</p><p>“The bacta is in the corner.” said Dooku, utterly unconcerned.</p><p>“Oh, that is how it has always been with you, hasn’t it? You and your schemes. Your mind games. For years, I strove to find a meaning behind it all- only to see that my grand search was fruitless. The explanation is that you are simply a petty man, and a bully to those who do not lick your boots.”</p><p>For the briefest instant, Obi-Wan thought he caught a flash of- <em>yellow?- </em>in his Master’s eyes.</p><p>“Your rhetoric is as pathetic as your skills, I see. I fail to understand how you have served as even the least of diplomats so far, as you seem to have no control over the piece of muscle that may well qualify for a tongue in another of the human species, but is something entirely different in your case.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>of course, of course. </em>But what I fail to understand is how, despite your utterly ridiculous collection of mirrors, you haven’t looked at your own reflection. I can’t imagine you have missed seeing that poison-slicked, forked snake-tongue of yours…”</p><p>“Masters, PLEASE!” came Obi-Wan’s shout, and he immediately felt a stab of ire within the Force. It was, however, not an unplanned occurrence. Sometimes a straightforward approach was the best, as Luke had taught him.</p><p>Nearly all the ire came from Master Jinn, in fact- even as Master Dooku’s expression softened, as he extinguished his saber and made to his side.</p><p>“I have no time for what even you must realise to be childish petulance, Qui-Gon.” said Dooku, when his old Padawan refused to move from the door.</p><p>He did, in the end, and reluctantly so- but he seemed relieved enough at the cessation of the tirade of insults (which he would have lost) that he forgave being silenced by an initiate.</p><p>“If you do not mind, I believe I have…exercised… enough. I could use a session of meditation, if you would excuse me…” Master Jinn intoned, ridding his voice of emotion.</p><p> <em>Yes, go find Tahl, why don’t you. </em></p><p>…<em>Again! </em></p><p>Obi-Wan really thought he should tell Master Dooku of this… <em>broadcasting… </em>but then again he could not imagine the idea. What <em>had, </em>in fact, stopped him from divulging the information? A… feeling, of sorts.</p><p>Something told him that if he spoke of this to his Master, it would somehow… lessen… his ability to help him. He had resolved to wait for Master Yoda’s return. Dooku had, after all, been his padawan, and would likely know what to do.</p><p>“Do not once think to slack on your training again, Qui-Gon. I shall tolerate your most unimpressive Ataru for now, but by the Force have your skills quite atrophied. Should you relieve me of this one insult to my training, I shall allow you a thousand others without words said.” he spoke rather bluntly, and Obi-Wan thought, not for the first time, if his Master couldn’t afford to be perhaps a bit more gentle…</p><p>Not with him, certainly. Master Dooku was already too soft on him. Six hours of sleep ever two days? Why, that was generosity in itself! Maste rDooku needed to be harder on <em>him, </em>that was sure, but Obi-Wan could see what he could do in softening up his Master to his older padawans.</p><p>Even if he himself did not particularly like Master Jinn.</p><p>“Obi-Wan. I am… deeply… sorry that you were brought to witness that, but I fear <em>some </em>people…”</p><p>“No worries, Master.” he reassured him thoroughly, “though I believe he was a little entitled to feel sour after that, ah- would massacre be a strong word?”</p><p>Dooku’s face adopted a pensive frown. “I am rather sad to admit it would not.”</p><p>Obi-Wan suppressed another giggle against a nod. They walked awhile before he brought it up again.</p><p>“I… it is not my place, but aren’t you being a little <em>too </em>bold for a defendant in a Judicial Duel, Master?”</p><p>Dooku held his gaze fully, and gave a short bark of… <em>sound. </em>Obi-Wan could not truly call it laughter, for it was far too jaded and weary to bear any resemblance save the cursory.</p><p>“When Master Yoda left for Ossus, it was not without a few parting edicts. It is for them that I have not yet been ambushed and slain by Master Windu and those that follow him, and been let off rather lightly with only a judicial duel. A treasure as you are, I rather prefer it being your padawanship on the line than my life.”</p><p>“Your… <em>life?!” </em>Obi-Wan asked, stricken. Dooku let loose a long, draughty sigh.</p><p>“As I have stated countless times, there is a miasma of ignorance that pervades this place. No doubt you have dismissed it, for you are too kind, but I would never lie to you, my grandson. The Jedi… they may oft act on suspicion alone, and are rather terrible at the matter of investigation, if I may say so.”</p><p>“…Oh.” said Obi-Wan. “Does… does this have anything to do with Galidraan?”</p><p>Dooku halted abruptly, as did he.</p><p>
  <em>STUPID, STUPID STUPID- he should never have asked that ques- </em>
</p><p>“In more ways than it would do you good to know, padawan mine.” said Dooku, voice impossibly low, the aged revenant demonstrating an incredible mastery of the Force by remotely vaporising the single tear that had begun forming in his eye.</p>
<hr/><p>The day had arrived.</p><p>Gladiator against Maestro.</p><p>Amethyst blade against Silver.</p><p>The First Master of Vaapad against the Last Master of Makashi.</p><p>Windu vs Dooku- in every way, a clash of the Titans.</p><p>It would take place in what was known as Ductavis’ hall- a ritual arena in the lower levels of the Temple, used for such judicial duels in the time of the Old Republic.</p><p>The contested padawan- Obi-Wan, in this case- was supposed to be led into it by the combatants’ chosen Seconds.</p><p>Master T’ra Saa, whose Padawan Master Windu had been, would normally serve as his second, but the ancient Neti had been caught up in a certain matter on the planet Phindar. Something about an organisation known as the Syndicat using a recalibration droid to brainwash people into ‘renewed’- he ha dnot quite paid full attention, caught up in Master Dooku’s many harsh lessons as he was.</p><p>As such, the position would be filled by Master Plo Koon, who had been one of the figures Obi-Wan had most looked up to in his time at the crèche. He shuddered. Great- even Legendary- names all abounded</p><p>Dooku’s second, of course, would be Master Sifo-Dyas, the renowned Seer, and it was in search of him that Obi-Wan and his master were walking- no, <em>prowling, </em>it could be said.</p><p>“It is rather odd that I cannot trace him to any of his favourite haunts… the Archives, the Shadows’ hall, the Room of a Thousand Fountains… only the gateway is left, I fear. My old friend does most oft find himself in conundrums of politics.” he explained, Obi-Wan following beside him (reading a discourse on sparring lectures at the same time).</p><p>They had come to the aforementioned gateway, and Obi-Wan looked ahead to see two cloaked figures huddled near the entrance.</p><p>One of them removed his hood- a tall Muun, by the looks of things- and a pair of red-rimmed, erudite eyes stared straight into Obi-Wan’s soul.</p><p>“Ah, there he is. Sifo! It is rather-“</p><p>With some effort, the padawan wrenched himself from the strangely haunting pair of eye to witness the second most terrible sight he had witnessed, after the Jedha incident- and it was that of his Master staring straight ahead, face pale and utterly <em>terrified. </em></p><p>It was as if a cold hand had erupted within his chest and seized his heart.</p><p>He had never seen Master Dooku seem so… <em>afraid. </em></p><p>Everything was <em>wrong. </em>Physically, it lasted only a fleeting moment- all but invisible to any who did not know him particularly well- but the Force told another tale.</p><p>Master Dooku’s spirit, so radiant and flowing, the <em>strings </em>chimed in a beatless harmonic- was now entirely frozen over.</p><p>“…Ah, Magister Damask. A pleasure to see you, as ever, though I must say I had not expected you.” he said at once. By the speed at which he had regained his composure, it would seem he had not lost it at all.</p><p>The Muun- <em>Hego Damask, </em>Obi-Wan recognised- lowered his gaze and apprised Dooku with a far more subdued glance- less searching, somehow, as if he knew enough about him to be satisfied.</p><p>This was the man who led Damask Holdings- possibly the richest enterprise in the Galaxy short of Hutt wealth. This was the Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, and the man who had gifted ores to House Serenno. <em>Ores which Obi-Wan now used in his saber. </em></p><p>“Why, a surprise, to be sure, but I trust it is not an unwelcome one?” he asked, in what would have been a pleasant, rich voice, distorted slightly by the odd mask that covered his face from below the nostril-slit.</p><p>“Indeed, indeed. I had missed your company, Magister- our discussion at the summit was most enlightening. I do hope you shall not hold it against me if I say that I am pleased to see you in public again after the… incident.”</p><p>Magister Damask turned a shrewd eye to Obi-Wan again, at which he instinctively raised his shields. There was a certain… <em>probing… </em>something. He took a turn to examine the man in the Force-</p><p>
  <em>By the Whills. </em>
</p><p>The Muun’s signature was… <em>profane. </em></p><p>It was all… <em>wrong. </em></p><p>His strength in the Unifying Force was near nothing, almost null- it was as if that aspect had purposely blocked him off completely for some blasphemy against it. It seemed as if a blackness in the form of a neutron star had erupted- tightly wound, strongly centred, lacking utterly in radiance, impossible completely if the character of a neutron star was considered.</p><p>His strength in the Living Force- now that was terrifying. Obi-Wan felt as if he were being groped… by tentacles, by <em>slime- </em>a rotting mass of corrupted, twisted life. As he was himself not attuned to it, he retreated with a barely-concealed shudder. It was then that he saw the light in the Magister’s eye- a curious glint, one that had appeared after he attempted to use his newly-granted Sight.</p><p>“Truth be told, the only reason I have deigned to issue forth, it can be said, from Mygeeto is Master Sifo-Dyas. He has some rather interesting propositions that intrigue me and mine. I confess, however, that I find myself… tired… after the matter at the Canted Circle. If you will forgive me, I am rather indisposed to spend time away from my comforts these days. I should not, however, object to a game of Shah-Tezh later in the day, if you would please.” said Damask, words chosen carefully.</p><p>“But of course, Magister. I do hope you would not mind if I borrow Sifo here for a moment- he is needed, I fear. The aid of an old friend does count for a great deal, does it not, Sifo?” Master Dooku asked, gazing at the other hooded man- presumably Master Sifo-Dyas.</p><p>Obi-Wan never had seen his master’s oldest friend before, but the expression he wore was clearly one of distraction.</p><p>“Hmm? Ah, yes, the, ah, duel. I- I fear I shan’t be of much use. Magister Damask has given me a great deal to think about…” he said, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Dooku looked at Obi-Wan for an instant, alarming him with the sheer uncertainty of his expression, before nodding discreetly. Obi-Wan did not know what it was in accordance with.</p><p>“Ah, you must pardon me, my friends.” said Magister Damask, with a little shake of the head for show, “I had forgotten entirely. You were to serve as second to Master Dooku, were you not, Master Dyas? A Judicial duel, my word. I take it this is the first of its kind in recent years?”</p><p>“Yes, Magister. Against Master Windu, no less.” said Sifo-Dyas. If Dooku was alarmed at the divulged information, he hid it well.</p><p>“Yourself and Master Windu? Ah, the Classic. My blessing is with you, as always, Master Dooku.”</p><p>“May the Force be with you, Magister.” said Dooku, sagely, and swept away, expecting Obi-Wan to follow, which he nearly did, except…</p><p>“Would you mind if I borrowed your Padawan for an instant?” asked the Magister, and Obi-Wan restrained a gulp.</p><p>By Dooku’s expression, so had he.</p><p>“I… it is only fair, if Sifo is to come with me. Keep the Magister company, Obi-Wan.” Dooku said vaguely, before staring meaningfully at his padawan.</p><p>
  <em>I hope he understands not to trust Damask in the least. </em>
</p><p><em>“I do, Master Dooku, I do.” </em>he thought himself, careful not to broadcast.</p><p>“Would it be against the rules, padawan, if I were to take a seat in the arena? I have long wished to witness the fabled duel myself, I must admit…” said Magister Damask, once again with the soul-piercing stare.</p><p>Obi-Wan smoothed over his tunics. “Ahem, from what little Master Dooku has told me of Serenno, the unexpected arrivals of friends are held in auspice. I trust that you might be my master’s lucky charm, Magister.” he said carefully, at a sage nod form the magister himself.</p><p>“Well, that is most heartening, padawan.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Here, Obi-Wan! Here!” called a voice as they entered Ductavis’ Arena, breaking the carefully hushed silence. Various seated Jedi Masters turned around to shoot none-too-subtle glares at the disturber of the peace, who cheerfully ignored them.</p><p>It was a certain Naboo Senator, wearing particularly ornate red and black robes, and looking very pleased to see him indeed.</p><p>Master Plo took one look at Obi-Wan and another at the senator, eyebrows furrowed in question. Obi-Wan quickly released waves of relief and reassurance into the Force, and the Kel Dor let him go. Master Sifo-Dyas, he noted, had already gone off to Master Dooku’s corner of the arena without a word.</p><p>“Senator Palpatine! I didn’t expect- well, I never expect you, do I?”</p><p>Palpatine was nearly about to reply, when he saw Damask behind him, and said curtly instead,</p><p>“Magister.”</p><p><em>“Sheev.” </em>came the reply. Obi-Wan was startled in that he nearly instantly felt hackles of ire in the Force.</p><p>He turned around and saw those haunting eyes staring at him yet again, and he recalled precisely why the Senator’s appearance had sparked relief. As ever, the Muun held his gaze for long, before relenting silently.</p><p>“I do believe I can find a seat. Thank you for your aid, Padawan. Your company has been most agreeable.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded rather more quickly than necessary, and went to sit with the Senator- that was the second time he had been saved by the man, he thought.</p><p>“Goodness, Obi-Wan- you seem rather paler than you should be. Are you eating quite well? I always do insist to Master Dooku that he-“</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing, Senator. Just- just nervous about, er, today. I- can’t believe you found the time to come. It seems today is rather a day of coincidences if you, too, happened to have business with the Jedi…”</p><p>“Coincidence? I certainly think not! I’m no Magister Damask, to peep in while present for a matter of business. Such opportunism is quite unlike me. I would be insulted, my dear boy, if I did not know precisely how it feels. I must confess, most politicians indeed are untrustworthy. It rather makes me wonder why I entered the trade to begin with.”</p><p>
  <em>What? </em>
</p><p>Well, the Senator probably knew his way around office very well, and no doubt he had to meet a number of unsavoury types- Obi-Wan rather felt for him there.</p><p>What was alarming was how quickly he had divined his thought process, despite being completely blind to the Force!</p><p>“I- I’m sorry if I offended you, Senator. I was merely wondering why-“</p><p>“You didn’t truly think I would miss this occasion, my dear boy?” Palpatine asked in manner that made Obi-Wan feel incredibly guilty. “It was not the easiest matter, I grant you, but I freed up my schedule in time. I needed to be there for you, you see, on such an important day. Whether to congratulate you new Master on what a fine padawan they have won, or to cheer on Master Dooku to his victory.”</p><p>The Senator came here… <em>for him? </em></p><p>Well, he was flattered, to be sure- but why did he feel it was odd that a Senator of such repute as Palpatine would take the time to come to the Jedi Temple for a new pada- no, no, he was overthinking matters.</p><p>Perhaps it was his lack of confidence in himself. Master Dooku had always considered it the foremost aspect of his character that would need to be rectified..</p><p>“I’m… very honoured… Senator.”</p><p>“Nonsense, nonsense. I would do it any day- I would be a poor excuse for one of Naboo’s children, indeed, if I were to fail to appear. You are… very special, my boy. You deserve to have those around you that shall aid you, support you- even if it is purportedly not the ‘Jedi Way’.”</p><p>It was funny- everything about that sounded <em>right, </em>seemed <em>logical, </em>except that it was <em>not. </em>There was… something…</p><p>“It is part of the code, Senator, to teach compassion. To be a Jedi is to serve out of one’s own free will- and how may that be accomplished save out of love?”</p><p>The Senator’s eyes widened slightly, as if brought to a revelation.</p><p>“Why, Obi-Wan, that is quite remarkable! It sounds precisely like the reason why I entered politics, in fact. There are times when I regret doing so, but- ah, well. I love Democracy. I love the Republic. I do believe you do so, too. That is enough, in my eyes, for me to go to a few greater lengths to aid a…”</p><p>“Fellow in thought?” asked Obi-Wan, dubiously.</p><p>“That is… a tad toophilosophical, I believe. To be honest, I would rather say… <em>friend- </em>if that is not objectionable, of course."</p><p>“It… I… with all due respect, Senator, we, er, I would not call myself a friend until I am old enough. A friend would imply an equal, whereas you have seemed a mentor, a guide… an elder, if you will. Though when I can hope to somewhat match your knowledge, I would be glad to call you a friend.”</p><p>Senator Palpatine seemed to examine his words, before nodding once.</p><p>“I can indeed abide by that- ah, look! It seems to have begun.”</p><p>And that was when Obi-Wan felt the stab of <em>anger- </em>no, <em>hatred </em>in the Force.</p><p>Neither combatant had yet entered the arena. Master Anoon Bondara, the adjudicator, had only just begun descending the steps that led into it.</p><p>Yet Obi-Wan felt the <em>rage, </em>a white-hot spear of it, and he could not help himself from leaning ahead on his seat.</p><p>Master Windu was a Master of Vaapad- and this sudden surge of emotion meant that Master Dooku was playing right into his hands.</p><p>Whom the rage was directed at, however, was another mystery.</p><p>With Senator Palpatine amicably asking questions about duelling and Makashi to his right, Obi-Wan tried his best to answer them, although he could not hide that he was leaning forward.</p><p>At the other side of the room, he saw Magister Damask doing the same.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You didn't think I would ever abandon this, did you? It's returned for a merry Sithmas, as I am very glad to announce. </p><p>Darth Plagueis makes his appearance, and Sheev somehow manages to be even more creepy than him. Trust the Sith Lords to have had all this planned out, as well- now Plagueis is the convenient target of suspicion, while the good Senator can play the hero, 'rescuing' Obi-Wan from his clutches. </p><p>And you bet they've both heard of the lightning incident and have come to stake Dooku out, and to spy on how he has changed by witnessing him in action (though each have their own, nastier designs).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ijaat'akaanir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Gladiator duels Maestro.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello boys, I'm baaaaaaack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ijaat’akaanir</strong>
</p><p>The Doors opened, and light burst forth from one end. Shadows and hazy darkness clouded the other.</p><p>Jedi Master Mace Windu, creator of Vaapad, Master of the Order and Gladiator to the very core of his heart, walked serenely through one end, the air charged with anticipation.</p><p>Vaapad was as much an ability of the Force as it was a lightsaber form. It required the right mindset, the utter streamlining of thought achievable through only a sublime focus none save Mace Windu had ever been able to fathom, let alone master.</p><p>He let himself walk upon the edge of darkness, but did not <em>call </em>to it. He rejected the darkness that shadowed the Force, and called upon only his inner darkness, that which he knew he could control.</p><p>In this state, he was less a sentient being and more a conduit, a pure and devastating instrument of the Force- and the Force in all.</p><p>And yet- he <em>enjoyed</em> it. For that was the secret of Vaapad- one had to <em>enjoy </em>confrontation, and crave tests. This he balanced by maintaining a barricade of grim reserve in all other interactions, save in battle.</p><p>“You can’t deny that he is rather impressive, can you?” Senator Palpatine said from Obi-Wan’s side. The padawan could not muster the focus to reply, for the other contestant stood stock-still, clouded by the same shadowy darkness that obfuscated the lightless corridor where he had waited.</p><p>And then he walked forward, merciless black orbs gazing at his opponent in cold calculation. Where Master Windu in applying his strength rose to greater heights, Master Dooku unleashed the same power, but by delving to greater depths.</p><p>His long, sculpted face was equally grim. Master Windu was a mirror of spikes, reflecting all that came at him, while Master Dooku absorbed, devoured. And yet, as Obi-Wan gazed at his master’s face, it was clear at once just <em>who </em>had come forth to answer this challenge.</p><p>There was a certain <em>knowing, </em>a certain sadness of certainty about the slope of the brow, the set of the forehead. What he felt was not the ice-clad strength of Jedi Master Dooku, or the heavy, dripping, tar-seeming poison of Darth Tyranus.</p><p>What Obi-Wan felt from his Master was a <em>cloak, </em>an illusion. A glance at an abstract image that gave nothing and everything away at once. A storm-cloud, passing calmly overhead, awaiting the very last moment before it thundered lightning. Fluid, decisive, ruthless.</p><p>It was not Master Dooku that Mace Windu would have to contend with, but Taranis the Revenant.</p><p>And, Obi-Wan felt, this latter prospect was intrinsically the more daunting, whatever it meant.</p><p>Master Anoon Bondara returned the weapons of either Jedi Master from the customary inspection, and the purple and silver blades were summoned to the side of either through the Force.</p><p>“The rules are clear, as set down by the old Masters. No telekinesis, merely pure duelling. Applications of the Force were forbidden, apart from augments, but on agreement from both combatants owing to Vaapad’s nature as a Force ability and Master Dooku’s own idiosyncrasy with regards to duelling, a ray shield shall be placed over the Arena before we commence. It is recommended, however, that neither combatant attempt anything too blatant aside from augmentation, for the sake of their own safety.”</p><p>Both Masters gave a subtle nod at Master Bondara’s recitation, gazes focused on each other. Warrior against Duellist. Gladiator against Nobleman. Power against Mastery.</p><p>“Lightsabers at the lowest setting <em>only. </em>Master Vokara Che shall serve as the medical observer, and the duel shall be halted at her discretion. First to three cuts wins, unless by any other technicality.”</p><p>Master Windu ignited his blade of brilliant violet, raising it above his shoulder in a perfect wrath stance. Not many Jedi made use of the Juyo guard, for it clearly telegraphed the wrath-cut that would be the combatant’s first, ferocious strike, but it was a sign of confidence, a clear mark that the master would do what he wished to do, daring his foes to stop him.</p><p>Taranis, on the other hand, raised his newly-wrought blade of silver in a Makashi salute, before bringing it down in a one-handed passive guard, blade inclined downwards to enable a swift disengage.</p><p>Against any other foe, the Makashi salute would be a trumpet-call, a taunt. Against Master Windu, Obi-Wan, knew, it was a gesture of respect.</p><p>“Well, my dear boy- here’s to your master, and his good fortune.” Senator Palpatine whispered, and Obi-Wan replied with a subtle nod. He focused his eyes on the other side of the arena, where Magister Damask sat with a look of such intense concentration that it rivalled the expression of either duellist. The moment Obi-Wan so much as glanced, however, the Muun’s watchful eyes snapped to his direction, to the effect that the Padawan quickly turned away.</p><p>“On my mark, Masters… fence!” roared Master Bondara, before vaulting cleanly out of the arena and into the stands. A shimmering ray shield covered the circle of bounds, and they began.</p><p>It was slow to begin. Master Dooku, as befit a Makashi master, probed and turned the point of his blade ever closer to Master Windu, attempting to catch the purple saber in a bind, for it was from there that most Makashi techniques were executed.</p><p>Windu dodged all such attempts, always bringing his blade back up to wrath after every subtle little deflection, waiting for an opening for a powerful crooked strike or mutative sequence that would strike the silver blade away and allow him to close in for a quick finish.</p><p>Neither gave an inch, circling in triangle-steps, with Dooku mostly advancing but never overextending for fear of that crooked strike.</p><p>And then, contrary to the philosophy of Vaapad, Windu took the first initiative, and in a brilliant manner. Instead of stepping, he stomped.</p><p>The very subtlety of the noise raised Master Dooku’s hackles, and Windu batted away the slightly raised blade with a powerful wrath-cut, straightening for a thrust to the chin, but Dooku employed a subtle application of the Force to slightly slow the attempted thrust and unsettle the wrist, disengaging from the bind to stab at Windu’s wrist from below.</p><p>This attempted counter-thrust was sidestepped, Master Windu taking one hand off the saber to throw a slicing cut to the wrist, but Dooku twisted his saber from below, deflecting Windu’s ever so slightly to the side and thrusting up to the abdomen.</p><p>The act of aggression, however, had very slightly upset the air of balance in the Force- Vaapad rising to counter it. Master Windu released a very powerful wave of the Force at the last second to pierce through Dooku’s shields and blow him away.</p><p>Not even the very reserved crowd of Jedi Masters could contain their ‘<em>ahhhs’ </em>at the spectacle. Master Windu had quickly recovered and attempted to assault his fallen foe, but a tremor in the ground had him skid to a halt and anchor himself.</p><p>At the other end, Dooku landed, a palm thrust out- having released the tremor that allowed him to recover well.</p><p>“Masters, you are reminded <em>firmly </em>to employ the Force in subtlety and not in excess.” Master Bondara’s voice rang out. Obi-Wan didn’t think the duellists paid any attention, for how could they? How could they, so enwrapped this clash of Titans?</p><p>Master Plo, who would be Master Windu’s second, had risen from his seat- and there was no sign of Master Sifo-Dyas. A worrying matter, but one Obi-Wan cast away. Master Dooku <em>would </em>win. He was sure of it.</p><p>The duellists were off again, facing each other carefully, neither attempting an overextension. Obi-Wan could <em>feel </em>the threads that tied them together, the tendrils of the Force that they sent in probes against each other’s defences.</p><p>Where Master Windu drew the Force <em>to </em>him, let it flow <em>through </em>him, Dooku was a wall, a waterfall of surpassing power- no, a <em>string-fall, </em>as Obi-Wan had postulated earlier. The Force flowed <em>from </em>him, but not through. There was a deep, deadly reserve of strength, all his own, that would not be shown to even the deadliest foe before the decisive moment.</p><p>Master Windu’s method of battle was to let his enemies’ strength rejuvenate him, let their power fuel his Vaapad and grow stronger. Master Dooku’s method was to drain his enemies of their strength, to debilitate them, to confuse and unsettle them until they were at a level below his own, from where he could unleash that last, hidden reserve of strength and claim victory.</p><p>Master Dooku switched to a High Guard, laying both hands upon the hilt. Obi-Wan knew he would <em>feel </em>it when it happened, for surely, some plan was in the making.</p><p>Wrath-cut met wrath-cut, Windu’s stronger power cancelled by Dooku’s better structure, the former attempting to pressure and take control of the bind, bringing the latter’s blade under his own.</p><p>Proud Padawan of Master Dooku that he was, Obi-Wan noticed the precise turning point. He noticed when Master Dooku’s tendrils retreated, when he unleashed that final strength of mastery.</p><p>It seemed as if he’d had a chance to very carefully observe the intricacies of Vaapad and develop a perfect counter- perhaps he <em>had </em>done that, after all.</p><p>Obi-Wan watched as Master Dooku simply<em> let go. </em>He released pressure on the bind, using a subtle twist of the blade to bring it up and around, propelled by Master Windu’s own surpassing strength.</p><p>He watched the precise moment when Master Dooku retreated, and Taranis shone forth.</p><p>A sidestep, and a squinting strike from that deadly silver blade lashed forth like a thunderbolt. Master Windu exerted all his powers and deflected it powerfully, <em>just </em>in time, opting to take the opening to the chest-</p><p>But it was a blind opening, taken in a sort of calm desperation, struck as his eyes were by the light of the silver blade.</p><p>The next moment, Master Dooku had executed a perfect follow-through, and Windu found himself with a burn on the scalp.</p><p>
  <em>One. </em>
</p><p>A strike of such careful planning, of such masterful calculation, that Obi-Wan recognised it as the hallmark of the Revenant’s legacy. He had stepped <em>just </em>away from the violet blade’s point and extended his arms in a plunging gut, with just enough force on the downward motion to singe the forehead.</p><p>That one flinch to follow- that one, small, minute reflex from the Vaapad Master, showing that he was, at the end, all too human, meant a relentless assault with all the decisive strength of Taranis.</p><p>The assault consisted only three strikes, with two perfect counters- but only two.</p><p>Taranis released one of his hands from his saber and aimed a powerful force push at Master Windu’s chest. An immediate force shield, conjured through the power of the latter’s mind and nothing more, nullified it utterly.</p><p>A slight displacement of the purple saber, attempting for a thrust at the wrist, turned aside immediately by a twitch-thrust so perfect that it attacked and defended at the same time- but to no avail.</p><p>Obi-Wan had never thought much of the holobooks which depicted masters of the blade as artists, disenfranchising their opponents with delicious skill. True duelling, as he knew it, was far messier, far more complicated.</p><p>And yet, here, those convictions stood challenged. Master Dooku- <em>no, Taranis- </em>had used the Force to twist his own body to the side, off his centre of gravity, tunic of white-gold only very slightly singed by that perfect counter of Master Windu’s, his own silver blade poised decisively for a thrust to the lung, on which he did not follow through. Instead, he marked Master Windu’s chest with another stinging burn.</p><p><em>“Ah!” </em>Senator Palpatine exclaimed. <em>“</em>My word, right out of the holoplays! Ah, what artifice! Did you, perhaps, recognise that final bit of brilliance, Obi-Wan? I should dearly like to read of what instances there are in historical duelling…”  </p><p>“It is called <em>inquartata, </em>Senator.” Obi-Wan replied, still too dumbstruck to believe it had happened. He’d seen it in Vodo-Siosk Baas’ “Treatises of Duelling and the Force”, and even then, it had not been a recommended move. A lightning-thrust, something unexpected when one wielded one’s saber with a single hand. Phenomenally difficult, and utterly foolish against a Jedi of Master Windu’s calibre- but Master Dooku had done it.</p><p><em>“Solah.” </em>Master Windu murmured, brow furrowing somewhat, and the silver blade retreated.</p>
<hr/><p>“You propose to concede? There is still a third point to be contested, should you wish it.” came Master Dooku’s utterly emotionless reply.</p><p>The contest had been close, the margin separating the two virtually as thin as a gossamer strand. And yet, 2-0.</p><p>Master Dooku had not simply defeated Master Windu, he had <em>destroyed </em>him, and all in one single swoop. In the moments that mattered, he found the resolve and the strength to be <em>just </em>that little bit better. Were it a true duel, Master Windu would be dead… except…</p><p>“Hold a minute, Master Dooku. If you do indeed wish to follow through in the old traditions, then there is a possibility of a second round.”</p><p>Dooku stopped in his tracks, to find Master Windu having deactivated his blade, and standing with his hands on his hips, looking for all the world that he had not been defeated.</p><p>“The old traditions, you say…” he let slip pensively.</p><p>“Surely you are well-acquainted with the rules, Master Dooku. One half to be decided by pure proficiency in lightsaber combat, the other adjudicated while both Masters use every advantage at their beck and call.”</p><p>“Ah. I see. You have… held back, have you not? I might have known.”</p><p>“In a way. I restrained myself from exploiting shatterpoints- but you too have held back, haven’t you?” Master Windu responded. The tone was aimed in such a way to get a rise out of him.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. <em>Sometimes, sometimes… </em></p><p>Was this really the place? It certainly wasn’t his prerogative to question Master Windu, but if… if he was questioned in front of a large crowd such as this, everyone listening in, he would have a few unpleasant things to say about his challenger.</p><p>That, however, did not prepare him for the sheer <em>panic</em> he felt.</p><p>It seemed Master Windu had gotten a rise out of his Master, and what a response. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, straining against a headache, as <em>waves </em>and <em>tides </em>of considerations and calculations bled over from his bond with Master Dooku.</p><p>“Is something the matter, my boy?” said Senator Palpatine, in concerned tones. How he had managed to keep his attention on Obi-Wan with the entire arena riveted to the contest, the small padawan did not know- heartening though it was, there was… <em>something… </em>there…</p><p>“They’ve… they’re talking about the possibility of a second round, sir.” Obi-Wan said, and it was not a lie. He did not dare let slip the various thoughts filtering in.</p><p>
  <em>Vaapad, with the Dark Lords in sight? Is this confounded moron so focused on prying my every secret that he would risk the downfall of us all? </em>
</p><p>The Force still told him not to mention the issue of this… broadcasting… to his Master until Master Yoda returned from his pilgrimage, so he kept shut, whatever the disturbing connotations about ‘Dark Lords’.</p><p>“As per the old rules, of course, should you succeed… I’ll nominally make an exception my authority over you as Master of the Order, as the Will of the Force will then have declared us equals, if no you my outright superior.”</p><p>“You… intend to abide by that tenet? Very well.” Master Dooku said, slowly and carefully. Obi-Wan fought the storms of thoughts, not even able to collect on a single thread of what the Revenant considered.</p><p>
  <em>This could be an unmitigated disaster. What with Plagueis here… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Ah. </em>
</p><p>And suddenly, it was all gone.</p><p>Some tremendous revelation had come upon his Master, and Obi-Wan looked up. <em>Light, </em>pure <em>light </em>shone through their bond as it never had before. It could only mean one thing.</p><p>His Master had observed something he could <em>use. </em></p><p>
  <em>They assume me to be one of them, after my little display against Xanatos. They shall act accordingly, of this I am sure, for the Banite lineage thrives on being serpentine slime. Master Windu, I am forever in your debt, for you have dropped a chance to confound them utterly right into my lap. </em>
</p><p>One of <em>whom? </em>And who were <em>they? </em></p><p>The… <em>Banite Lineage? </em></p><p>“Do you accept, Master Dooku? Shall we see this duel through just as it was done in the time of the Old<br/>
Republic?” Master Windu asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan recognised his offer as bait, one which no one would have expected the proud Master Dooku to refuse. And he knew it was not pride, but sheer opportunism which made the Revenant accept.</p><p>“So be it, Master Windu.” he said decisively.</p><p>Murmurs ran up amongst the crowd. Master Plo had gotten up and entered the duelling circle, speaking something to Master Windu. Master Dooku, instead, scanned the audience warily- and Obi-Wan knew precisely whom he was looking for.</p><p>Lo and behold, he could not find Magister Hego Damask.</p><p>Obi-Wan knew precisely how much he could trust that slippery Muun. There was just something… off… about him. He had such a non-existent signature in the Unifying Force, one that should not be possible- all Living Beings had a part to play in the Force, however small, although Damask’s was… <em>hidden. </em></p><p>That was it. <em>Hidden. </em></p><p>“Goodness, he’s gone through with it. Another round.” Senator Palpatine said, and Obi-Wan pretended to acknowledge the words.</p><p>“Erm- you didn’t happen to notice Magister Damask leave, did you now, sir?”</p><p>“Hmm? Ah, it indeed seems as if I didn’t. He’s always had a certain ability to stick to the shadows, hasn’t he? Bless his cold, dead heart.” he said, with perhaps a little too much familiarity than what Obi-Wan would have deemed normal.</p><p>It was probably just a suspicion, but…</p><p>“How long has it been that you were acquainted with Magister Damask, sir?”</p><p>“Oh? Why, we do go back a long way, don’t we, I and Hego Damask. I met him when I was a young, up-and-coming politician on Naboo. For reasons only known to him, he… reached out to me, after the accident in which my family died. It was, of course, for an ulterior motive- he saw potential in me, and wished a Senator in his pocket. My refusal was quite firm.”</p><p>“Ah, I… see. And even then, you seem to be on good terms?”</p><p>“My dear Obi-Wan, it is completely impossible to ever be on ‘good terms’ with Hego Damask, but quite uncharacteristically, he did not begrudge me my refusal. Sometimes, for those as sly as he, people who refuse to be enwrapped in his schemes are something of a stimulating challenge. I’ve come to hold a bit of a theory that he’s just bored with his solitary, and extraordinarily wealthy life.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Such are the many webs and circles of society that those who figure out where they lead and how best to twang them to their own tune often grow quite bored with it. Although I shall say that it is possibly in my best interest to have him around, as his insights are uncannily trenchant. He has the mind of a scientist, a politician, a philosopher and a mystic. He nearly always profits, and I have had need of that skill to stay afloat so that I can help my people all the better.”</p><p>“So… ruthlessness for good? A bit akin to my master, it would seem, although I can’t imagine Damask being anything like Master Dooku.”</p><p>Palpatine sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“What you must understand, Obi-Wan, is that powerful men such as Magister Damask and Master Dooku always, <em>always </em>have a certain goal in sight, and a contingency in place. The only difference is that Master Dooku shall employ such means to your benefit, while Magister Damask only seeks his own. They are more similar than you think… and very skilled at both maximising profits and cutting losses.”</p><p>Obi-Wan could not believe Master Dooku would <em>ever </em>be like that.</p><p>He could not imagine his master- his master who loved him so, called him Grandson- would ever scheme, calculate, <em>use </em>people for profit like Damask- <em>but he would do so if he thought it necessary, would he not? </em></p><p>And that is what Senator Palpatine failed to understand, and Obi-Wan knew intrinsically from the very beginning.</p><p>Master Dooku’s goal in sight was a better future, and not due to some higher purpose, but out of a simple love for what he considered his family.</p><p>He did not say this out loud, as it was not the Senator’s information to know, kindly as he may have been. Instead, Obi-Wan chose to test the waters a little further.</p><p>“I… have noticed something of an opportunism in my master, yes… but I must admit, I’m not unsettled by it. It… it feels good to have him on my side, to know that he is working to our benefit, in whatever ways he sees fit.”</p><p>“Indeed, yes… Indeed. But do not forget, Obi-Wan- for all the many considerations of the powerful, simple men like you and I only want a better tomorrow. It might help to have such people as Master Dooku or Magister Damask around to sweep away our obstacles, but we, who just want to help the Galaxy one little step at a time, should try to stick together, should we not?” asked Senator Palpatine.</p><p>Every word spoken with a charming, protective smile, as if it was their own secret. </p><p>“Yes, sir. You- I think I’ll take that advice. You’ve always been very kind to me- like an uncle, one could say.” he said carefully. It sounded like the thing Palpatine would have liked to hear- even if it were not entirely true.</p><p>Perhaps he was brave enough for politics, after all.</p><p>“That’s my boy.” the Senator smiled again, and squeezed his arm.</p><p>Oh, he would take the advice, alright- but with Master Dooku and Palpatine’s roles switched around in that convenient little worldview.</p>
<hr/><p>Darth Sidious stifled a hiss as a dreadful claw of his Master’s terrible power carved away at his shields.</p><p><em>Kenobi was different, </em>that he knew. <em>Kenobi knew something. </em></p><p>
  <em>Soon that knowledge would be his, as Kenobi would be his. </em>
</p><p>For now, he resolved to keep all this additional information from his Master.</p><p>Perhaps it was best that Plagueis dismissed Kenobi as a threat, for Sidious could now pursue what he wished with the boy, as his Master would not show any overt interest.</p><p><em>“Now, Sheev. Perhaps we ought to discuss your attempts at fraternisation with Dooku’s whelp.” </em>came his Master’s mental rasp.</p><p><em>“He could be a great asset to our cause, Master.” </em>he replied carefully, going so far as to ignore being called ‘Sheev’.</p><p>
  <em>“He is irrelevant, and you will find there is a price to be paid if you waste your time upon such fancies. For now, however, your information was correct. Dooku is without doubt a Jen’ari, and I feel that he knows of us.” </em>
</p><p>Sidious allowed himself a small chuckle. He observed the arena, where Master Vokara Che seemed to be having something of an argument with Anoon Bondara. He thought momentarily of how he would kill them all- Maul could take the Battlemaster, and he would concoct a Sith Plague to destroy the healer through his alchemy- and replied, just as calmly.</p><p>
  <em>“He noticed your departure, Master. I felt him… think. Perhaps you should leave the Temple.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Hmm. It would seem your familiarity with this Kenobi shall mean something, in the end.” </em>came the cold utterance. A hint.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, I see now, Master. You intend to take this opportunity to destroy him by sending a wave of the Dark Side over the Temple, do you not?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So your mind has not been slowed by politics, my apprentice. As they duel with all their might in the Force, the Jedi shall suspect it to have come from Dooku. The additional dark power should fuel this ‘Vaapad’ as well, I feel. Windu shall suspect him, and arrogant as he is, arbitrarily come to a decision. He will surely reflect my power onto Dooku, and we shall be rid of our foe.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Are you confident that will kill him?” </em>he asked, despite himself.</p><p><em>“I am confident it will incapacitate him, enough for you to penetrate his mind, gather his plans. Always consider the final end, Sidious. He </em>knows <em>something, and this could be an aid to the Grand Plan.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“I did consider, Master. It is why I sought to build a rapport with the boy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And why, may I ask?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So that I protect him from your dark influence with my own power, to ensure that he suspects not a thing.” </em>
</p><p>Sidious <em>felt </em>his Master’s crooked pride, and resolved to destroy him violently one day.</p><p>
  <em>“Ingenious as ever, Sidious. You will be rewarded when this Galaxy is mine to control.” </em>
</p><p>He knew precisely what Plagueis intended to do. As Sidious would lower his shields to take Dooku’s mind as Windu foolishly battered him with Plagueis’ own power without realising the source, Plagueis would lay siege to his own mind and draw the information from him.</p><p>If he felt as if that was going to happen, however… suffice to say Kenobi would come in handy.</p><p>Would Dooku’s plans fail this day, or would Plagueis’? Sidious found that he did not care. Either way would suit him perfectly.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ijaat'akaanir- (Mando'a) Duel for the sake of honour; Judicial duel</p><p>Jen'ari (Sith)- Darth </p><p>Well, apart from writer's block being a frâkhíng bíche, I haven't much to say. I suppose life had a say in it too. Who knew that being a Dark Lord of the Sith would constitute so much paperwork? </p><p>Well, I did know, but I chose to become one anyways (it was the cloaks).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Donwfallen Ascendant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's been too occupied watching and rewatching the Bad Batch and desperately searching for plot holes to bother posting on May 4th? </p><p>Now, I'd never usually suggest music for a chapter, but I was always saddened that Dooku doesn't truly have a theme in the same way that Maul, Vader and Sheev do. That was, until I found <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7HDkA--R3Q&amp;list=RDo7HDkA--R3Q&amp;start_radio=1"> THIS </a>. </p><p>The extent to which this portrays grief and regret is startling, although it does unleash a last vestige of glory and tremendous, powerful resolve. It fits exactly what I wish to portray with the Dooku of this tale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Downfallen Ascendant </strong>
</p><p><em>“Obi-Wan.” </em>came a slight thought to him, through his force bond with his Master.</p><p>It was something entirely different from the matter of broadcasting, from the thought of ‘confounding’ a hidden enemy Obi-Wan had heard before. This was a direct whisper through their training bond, as good as spoken word, quite unlike the window he’d gain into his Master’s thought associated with the… <em>other… </em>whispers he could hear.</p><p><em>“Yes, Master?” </em>Obi-Wan sent back, with just as much careful subtlety.</p><p><em>“Beware the listener, constant and immovable.”</em> came the words, and Obi-Wan at once understood. The cryptic words told him that someone was listening in on their conversation through the Force, someone <em>truly </em>powerful- and he knew why.</p><p> Their training bond was by far not the best and brightest within the Temple, and no emotion whatever was allowed to bleed over from either end. Obi-Wan had at first blamed it on some perceived inability of his own, but Master Dooku had taught him to think logically, to go beyond his first instinct of self-blame.</p><p>It was with a jolt that he had realized it was to do with his master’s nature. Just as Master Dooku was stoic and reserved in a physical sense, so was he within the Force. Obi-Wan, however, suspected a deeper reason, for after Jedha, he could not be more convinced that his master loved him with every facet of his wearied heart.</p><p>Perhaps it was because Dooku himself had a certain aversion to bonds, a certain <em>wariness </em>of them, given how many times he implied he’d been betrayed in… that other time… or perhaps it was because Dooku truly did not know <em>how. </em>It was a tragedy, that he could not bring himself to trust, could not <em>trust </em>himself to trust another, in the way that his experiences had shaped him. In some way, it made him inexpressibly sad.</p><p>Though Obi-Wan had nothing but the greatest sympathy and hope for his master, it meant that their bond was not as <em>private, </em>as closed off among themselves as would otherwise be. Listening to another’s mental conversations would mean an exceptional strength within the Force, and he had no doubt that whoever the Sith Lords of the time were had that in droves.</p><p>It meant that the Sith were, somehow, <em>watching. </em></p><p>
  <em>It was almost as if Hego Damask-</em>
</p><p>NO!</p><p>And <em>that </em>is where his master’s genius manifested. If the Sith truly <em>were </em>observing quietly, as he had implied, Obi-Wan <em>could not </em>allow himself to think along those lines. He <em>could not </em>let his suspicions about Damask be known. It was a warning delivered at the perfect time.</p><p><em>“I understand, master.” </em>he returned, and Dooku shot a furtive glance at the crowd. Obi-Wan which Obi-Wan met. Then, Dooku’s lips quirked up slightly in a rare smile before immediately smoothing down.</p><p><em>Now </em>that <em>is my boy, </em>came the thought, this time broadcasted down the… <em>other… </em>connection they had.</p><p>“Master Dooku?” asked Master Windu, and Obi-Wan shifted his attention to the duellists again. There had been a truly dreadful argument between them and Master Vokara Che, with a number of dreadful threats involved (Obi-Wan shuddered; he would have to take good care of himself to ensure that he never fell into the thrall of that force of nature again).</p><p>It was a two-pronged question, one that enquired as to Dooku’s assent to the second round, as well as what that smile could possibly have meant</p><p>“Ah, nothing, Master Windu. It is merely that this reminds me of a certain energetic padawan and his particularly thorough approach to sparring. What days those were…” Dooku lied.</p><p>Master Windu’s expression was utterly inscrutable, and Obi-Wan had to stifle a laugh. It seemed nobody ever wished to remember their padawan days- a trick he resolved to use to great effect on the next generation.</p><p>“Regardless, you have my… glad assent.” finished Master Dooku, and Master Windu only serviced that with an extremely stiff nod.</p><p>“Ah, there we are, my dear boy. I haven’t missed anything, have I?” said a familiar voice next to him, as Senator Palpatine lowered himself onto his seat, taking care not to crumple his robes.</p><p>“Welcome back, sir. Just a volcanic eruption of healer’s wisdom, nothing more.” replied Obi-Wan easily, trying to ignore the fact that he hadn’t known just when and how Palpatine had left in the first place.</p><p>“Indeed, indeed.” Palpatine chuckled. “I would say some find that entertaining, but I myself don’t. Suffice to say a career built out of arguments would mean a certain aversion to seeing them outside the workplace.” he said, and Obi-Wan somehow doubted him.</p><p>It <em>would </em>seem the perfect part to play, wouldn’t it? The kindly senator who left the room because he didn’t wish to be privy to an altercation? No, why had Palpatine <em>really </em>left the room?</p><p>As ever, there was something elusive about the man, something that yielded no answers. Obi-Wan shook his head, and shifted his attention back to the duel.</p><p>Masters Anoon Bondara and Plo Koon seemed to be discussing something. Master Vokara Che was arguing with both of them. The duellists were silent, having staring at each other with the utmost focus.</p><p>“What do you think will happen, my boy?” whispered the Senator.</p><p>“They’ve agreed to duel unrestricted, sir.” Obi-Wan replied, receiving an <em>‘ah’ </em>of comprehension. He ignored it. At length, Master Che stormed off to the side, Master Koon following more sedately after her.</p><p>“Masters and guests within this august gathering.” said Master Anoon Bondara, raising his voice. “Masters Dooku and Windu have agreed to honour the traditions of the Old Republic in their entirety, as set down by Masters Arca Jeth, Vodo-Siosk Baas and Thon. There shall proceed an unrestricted duel, with all possible applications of the Force permitted <em>yet discouraged...</em>” - he said firmly, glaring at the two masters, who paid no heed – “for Master Dooku’s right to train padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p>It has also been agreed that should Master Dooku succeed, Master Windu shall concede to him the position of <em>Barsen’thor, </em>warden of the Jedi Order.”</p><p>This was met by a shocked murmur by all the Jedi assembled. As for Obi-Wan, he was no less stricken.</p><p>“Barsen’thor? Warden of the Order? Forgive me if I am wrong, but was that title not retired after the defeat of the Sith Empire and the fall of the Old Republic? It… seemed a position of <em>war, </em>from my readings.” said Palpatine. Obi-Wan could only shake his head.</p><p>“You must be… very well informed, sir. The, ah, Master of the Order has the power to reinstate the position should he see fit, however. I assume its role can also be altered, in that way, but  I’m not quite sure.” Obi-Wan said, being careful not to betray his feelings on the matter. They hushed, before Master Bondara spoke again.</p><p>“Master Windu, you are permitted make full use of Vaapad as a force technique and not merely a duelling form, as well as of your unique ability to see shatterpoints. Master Dooku, you may seek to employ whatever esoteric powers are at your disposal. The strength of the ray shield shall therefore be set to maximum, and even then, it would be prudent to vacate the few front rows. Master Che shall reappear shortly with a medical team, should there be any… accidents, however only I, as Battlemaster, have the right to cease the duel.” he read out, and Obi-Wan found himself nodding with those present.</p><p>Palpatine, however, shook his head.</p><p>“I- perhaps I ought not to tell you this, but as a politician myself, the motive behind Master Windu’s move seemed fairly obvious. It was an additional lure, Obi-Wan, a sweet fruit dangled before your master’s very eyes. He must mean to continue the duel and not declare it an adjourned contest at all costs.”</p><p>Obi-Wan paused awhile, having some time ago come to the same conclusion himself. “That is certainly very astute, Senator. I had never thought of it that way.” he lied. He tried to project confusion and distaste with his expression, the lost expression of a padawan within a web he would have wished to avoid, to make his act seem convincing.</p><p>“Quite, Obi-Wan. I’m afraid, in our world, one can never truly avoid politics- not even at the Jedi Temple, apparently. However… I cannot, for the life of me, understand why Master Windu should seek to keep you so <em>desperately </em>from your Master’s tutelage.” he said haltingly, and a headache threatened to pierce Obi-Wan’s composure, as he spent all his efforts parsing the hidden meaning behind those words.</p><p>“Why… are you quite sure, Senator? I’m- Master Dooku is a great master, acknowledged even now as one of the living legends…” he said haltingly, praying for time, seeking to convince Palpatine that he was not playing the game he was.</p><p>“Ah, no, <em>no, </em>my boy. I do not seek to imply anything whatsoever about Master Dooku- as you very well know, we are the oldest of friends. It is Master <em>Windu</em> who concerns me. I know trust does not come naturally to one such as he, <em>but…” </em></p><p><em>Ah, so </em>that<em> is the game you’re playing, </em>thought Obi-Wan.</p><p>As he had made it abundantly clear that he would not tolerate any slight against Master Dooku’s ability as a Jedi, the Senator had instead moved to cast aspersions upon Master Windu. He’d said it as if Master Windu did not trust Master Dooku, and by extension, did not trust Obi-Wan.</p><p>The padawan was tempted to scoff. Palpatine hadn’t been <em>there </em>when Master Windu had comforted him after his injuries in that deep, endlessly soft voice. He hadn’t seen Master Windu take Obi-Wan in and feed him a complex curry from Haruun Kal which he’d prepared himself, and then proceeded to tuck him personally into bed.</p><p>In all fairness, if Master Windu didn’t trust them, he had every right to, and Obi-Wan would understand and even thank him for it. It wasn’t as if he and Master Dooku made for the most trustworthy Master-Padawan pair, after all.</p><p>“I… that is… very concerning, Senator. I’ll talk about this with my master. You don’t mind if I mention that it was you who noticed, would you?”</p><p>“Ah, not at all, but I should say there is no need. Your master is clever enough as to figure it out himself.” said Palpatine, and Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile. <em>A Dooku for days keeps the Politicians away, </em>he thought, before dismissing all traces of that stupid phrase with a certain mortification.</p><p>“On my mark, masters… fight!” announced Master Bondara, before vaulting away again. It was telling that he hadn’t said ‘fence’. The ray shield rose up yet again, shimmering and crackling with greater intensity, and the force duel began.</p><p>Master Windu took up his usual wrath guard, but Master Dooku seemed to adopt a different stance. His left hand came up front, aligned with the point of his blade, <em>aiming, </em>invisibly, at Master Windu. His blade did not point downwards as before, and was now straighter.</p><p>Unexpectedly, or perhaps expectedly, it was Windu who first attacked. Obi-Wan could scarcely believe the extent of mastery on display. Both his hands were on the violet blade, and <em>yet! </em>Two powerful force pushes immediately assaulted Master Dooku, conjured from the Master of the Order’s<em> mind. </em>And Master Windu was only <em>twenty-eight. </em></p><p>The position of the left hand made sense to Obi-Wan now, as both pushes were swatted aside like flies, no matter their power. The force technique of Tutaminis at its finest- some said it could deflect Sith lightning or even the blade of a lightsaber itself when used by the greatest masters.</p><p>A crosswise strike to the left by Master Windu was parried by a crown guard, and then turned into a crosswise strike to the right by placing the thumb on the upper end of the hilt.</p><p>Master Dooku dragged his blade to the side, refusing to give up control of the bind despite him having one hand on the blade while Windu had two, and used the advantage of his curved hilt to bring his blade over Windu’s. He shifted his weight, using a force push of his own to unsettle the Vaapad Master -who somehow managed to stand his ground despite Dooku’s tremendous power.</p><p>The force push still accomplished its purpose, with Dooku turning his silver blade over Windu’s violet and aiming a thrust to the neck. Recognising the disadvantage, Windu deftly disengaged and brought his own blade up to meet his opponent’s silver.</p><p>For all his reliance on unique abilities and young age, Mace Windu was still an excellent technical swordsman. Perhaps he did not know all the positions and binds as well as Dooku himself did, but he knew them well enough to refuse the other master’s bait.</p><p>Both men retreated from the bind and circled in triangle steps. Obi-Wan waited in anticipation. It had been a tense exchange, a blindingly fast sequence which Master Dooku had survived on instinct more than anything-</p><p>And then Shatterpoint seemed to kick in, as Master Windu ruthlessly attacked the opening to the side of the head. A Makashi user’s typical weakness was their wrists, which could be compromised by powerful strikes, but so too did Makashi evolve to have most of its techniques executed from binds, so as to make attacks on the wrist equally deadly for the attacker.</p><p>The side of the forehead, however- that was attacked with decisive, powerful wrath-cuts and squinting strikes, flowing from one side to another, attacking here and there. It was risky, dangerous and required the ultimate extent of skill and endurance, if only for keeping the arms high and straight for all the while- and as such, favoured a Master of such physicality as Mace Windu, and a form so brutal as vaapad.</p><p>Obi-Wan could not even observe what happened afterwards, so fast were they. All he saw was a silver blur and a violet halo that surrounded it, the Masters employing the Force in its full capacity to increase their speed to impossible levels.</p><p>Mace Windu attacked from all sides, from all angles, and every strike was one capable of killing. This was the philosophy of Vaapad in action, and used in tandem with shatterpoint, it was deadly. It ruthlessly attacked and exploited the weaknesses of every Makashi user, with Windu not making a conscious decision of when and where to pursue an opening. He just <em>did, </em>knowing extensively.</p><p>And that made his opponent’s stand all the more glorious. Master Dooku could not avail of something so powerful in battle as shatterpoint or Vaapad, or perhaps even of Master Windu’s better understanding of the Force. What he did possess, however, was a greater connection to the Force, and could draw more power directly from it.</p><p>Where Master Windu had honed his skill with a blade and his ability to see weakness, Master Dooku had spent the same time relentlessly chasing perfection with his ability to call on the Force itself.</p><p>While Dooku did not allow himself to be guided by the Force as Windu was, as it was impossible for him to trust anything so greatly, even the Force- it was perhaps telling of the man’s tremendous mastery that he managed to keep up through sheer power and precision.</p><p>Obi-Wan could not fathom otherwise how he met two-handed strikes with just one hand on his blade, how he could call on the force to disrupt and deceive Master Windu with subtle blasts of the Force to hold his own.</p><p>To defeat Master Dooku, Obi-Wan realised, it would require a being with a greater connection to the Force than he did- <em>far </em>greater. It would have to be a true master, one to whom the most perfect Makashi simply would not <em>matter. </em>One who could obliterate him with a single deadly, ruinous stroke. One so powerful that it did not and could not matter who was better.</p><p>He could think of only two such decisive opponents. One was Master Yoda, with all his centuries of learning- and the other was <em>Luke. </em>Or, perhaps, someone very much like Luke, though Obi-Wan could not remember <em>who.  </em></p><p>Perhaps this mystery Darth Sidious would qualify as well, he wondered, but did not dwell on it. After all, he didn’t know who Sidious was.</p><p>He therefore watched transfixed as his Master unleashed the depths of his power and held off Master Windu. The Vaapad Master’s eyes were shut, as he fought in a meditative trance, a conduit to the Force itself- but Dooku held him back.</p><p>Dooku’s wounded shoulders, pained from carrying the weight of an entire world, were assailed with ruthlessness remarkable from a Jedi. His aged wrists, apparently broken far too many times to count during his career as a Jedi Shadow, twisted and turned with great subtlety to deflect and parry the strikes of a much younger, much stronger foe in the prime of his life.</p><p>And through it all, he remained <em>invincible. </em>Mace Windu may have channelled the purest form of the Force through his vaapad, but Obi-Wan’s master remained indomitable through pure skill.</p><p>Wrath-cut stopped plunging cut before both blades were brought around to the other side. Silver and Blue met in dropped twitch-thrusts and retreated before they could double.</p><p>Both men stopped, panting, and resumed guard, the Force charged with the light of battle between them, one throwing invisible attacks within the Force at the other, all to no avail.</p><p>And Obi-Wan, as ever, was brought to the heart of the matter.</p><p>The duel was spectacular, no doubt, but it was <em>too spectacular. </em>Both men were employing the heights of their powers, and were throwing all they had within reserve. The lightsabers may have been at the lowest possible power settings, but they blazed none the less brightly, striking against each other in fizzles of sparks, each strike as deadly as it would be on a battlefield.</p><p>This contrasted greatly with whatever he’d thought of Master Windu. The once-intimidating Master of the Order had been so kind to him and so very willing to help, despite his dislike and distrust of Master Dooku. He’d given Obi-Wan a slice of his home, for force’s sake- and then to oppose him so viciously-</p><p>
  <em>The vision struck him with the Force of a lightning bolt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darkness. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>A wave of terrible darkness that threatened to encompass and blot all light out of reach.</p><p>It was Darkness which promised all light would die within it. Not so much darkness as- <em>evil. </em></p><p>Pride. Greed. Lust. Envy. Gluttony. Wrath. Faineance. <em>Purest evil. </em></p><p>
  <em>Dha Shonar Olaror. </em>
</p><p>Of many thousands of phrases in Mando’a, perhaps one of the least regarded. “Dark Tides Arise.” It formed part of a larger phrase, one that advocated foresight and the need to be proactive- one that very well suited his situation now.</p><p>It was from the time of the Old Republic, when Jedi and Sith alike had quailed at the wrath of Valkorion, Immortal Emperor of Zakuul. The Mandalorians had faced the Zakuulan fleets with all the courage of their kind, and with something else- <em>hope. </em></p><p>Valkorion had conquered the Galaxy then- but he did not succeed in spreading every corner of his darkness to it, for the Jedi and Sith and Mandalorians had all risen in alliance and toppled him at the end of that tale. The Immortal Emperor had, ultimately, engineered his own defeat.</p><p>Valkorion was only a guise, the mask of the Sith Emperor Vitiate, who had manipulated the war between the Jedi and the Sith, all the while growing his eternal empire in the unknown regions- but it was this very war that had prepared the Jedi and Sith enough to cast aside their differences in a time of need and strike him down.</p><p>
  <em>Dha Shonar Olaror. </em>
</p><p>The foes they faced now were altogether more sinister than Vitiate had ever been, altogether worse than any expression of power. They were deceit, treachery, the shadows that hid from sight.</p><p>But not that of Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p>
  <em>Motir muninar bal tsikador, jorcu jii Dha Shonar Olaror! </em>
</p><p>Silver eyes glinted furiously as he saw the reason behind Master Windu’s perfect strikes. A wave of the dark side, pure and concentrated, had lain upon the arena, unnoticed by the Jedi due to a shroud.</p><p>Who had cast the wave, and whose work was the shroud? He did not know. All that he knew was how both had gone completely unnoticed by all the Jedi present, save Masters Windu and Dooku.</p><p>It was clear as day. Master Windu’s already deadly strikes would speed up, his reflexes and reactions improving until they became insurmountable, drawing power from the Dark Side surely as Vaapad did.</p><p>No amount of mastery and precision on Dooku’s part could hold off an assault so pure and focused, particularly as it was aimed at him.</p><p><em>Senator Palpatine was RIGHT, </em>he realised with a shudder- for Mace Windu undoubtedly thought Dooku to be the source of this strange darkness only he could feel.</p><p>As he snapped out of his vision, waving away a concerned question from Palpatine about his knuckles having turned white (Just tense, sir), it became infinitely clear to him.</p><p>Master Windu intended to use this duel not just for his reassignment as a padawan, but also to draw out Master Dooku as a darksider. And <em>someone, </em>he considered, not wondering about <em>whom </em>(for they could be listening, as Master Dooku had warned) was using that belief to their advantage, seeking to destroy Master Dooku by sending their own darkness over the Force, ostensibly proving Windu right.</p><p>And so, Obi-Wan focused on the darkness.</p><p>
  <em>Dha Shonar. </em>
</p><p>It was not as much darkness as it was purest evil. To dispel it and return balance to the Force, Obi-Wan would need the precise opposite- and the answer to that, as it struck him, was painfully <em>easy. </em></p><p>The purest expression of an opposite to pure <em>evil- </em>pure <em>good, </em>as it were, compassion in its greatest form- was <em>Luke. </em></p><p>Obi-Wan sank into the Force, calling its strings to his power, releasing vibrations in multiple harmonics so that they would assume the tones of his own voice, and shouted.</p><p>
  <em>Luke! </em>
</p><p>And at once, deadly, dreadful power filled him, but he was not in the least afraid, because it was <em>Luke.</em></p>
<hr/><p>He waited for the precise moment, when Master Windu’s strikes grew steadily faster, went from blurs to being <em>blinks… </em>and Master Dooku gave a single grunt of exhaustion.</p><p>
  <em>There. </em>
</p><p>He unleashed the oppressive light, let Luke take control, let Luke guide the Force through him as he himself could not wield it properly in this time- and the sheer <em>relief </em>he felt from his master was overwhelming.</p><p>Senator Palpatine had grit his teeth, for some reason- perhaps he was just as tense as Obi-Wan felt, but he paid it no mind.</p><p>His attention was on his master. Somehow, against this irrepressible onslaught, Dooku had held. Despite this flurry of wrath-cuts and squinting strikes and crosswise cuts and master-hews, he’d managed to stand his ground, though he was steadily slipping.</p><p>Even his terrible strength would fail in time, faced with the greatest display of Vaapad Mace Windu had ever unleashed till this point, fuelled by the noxious Darkness of an unknown Sith.</p><p>Yet not. Obi-Wan watched mesmerised, as Dooku’s countenance turned grim and deadly, exhaustion and pain slipping away to turn into a pure iron mask. An expression that personified the concept of resolve.</p><p>And then he took <em>both </em>light and darkness, weaved them around each other. The powers of Luke and the Dark Lord, both greater than his own by orders of magnitude, were guided by his mind into an eternal dance.</p><p>Had he truly mastered the ways of the Whills, there would be a shield of light around him, and a tornado of dark power that ripped his foes to pieces around the shield. Somehow, Obi-Wan knew this.</p><p>However, his Master did not possess such depths of power- and so used his ingenuity instead.</p><p>Light and shadows wove an illusion of impossible intricacy. Instead of one Dooku, there were <em>three </em>Now <em>five. </em></p><p>The Five Dookus raised their silver blades in a ring around Master Windu, whose clear shock was present for all to see. It was perhaps the first time he’d made such an expression in all his life.</p><p>He somehow gathered the resolve to strike. He whirled around in the perfection of his form, attacking every shatterpoint, deflecting every strike at him. One Dooku fell. Two. Three.</p><p>And then he felt the hot prickle of a lightsaber at his nape, the cold strength of a true master of the Force wielding it.</p><p><em>Solah, </em>he said, and dropped his blade. The illusion disappeared.</p><p>“What the kriff.” said Palpatine, of all people, before hastily mumbling an apology.</p><p>“Oh, my dear boy, I’m terribly sorry-“</p><p>“It’s <em>quite </em>alright, Senator.” said Obi-Wan, with no small amount of glee.</p><p>Jedi Masters stood stunned, having beheld something so tremendous they never could have fathomed. Who taught Dooku <em>that? </em>Not even Master Yoda had demonstrated that kind of power before!</p><p>Said teacher could not be more obvious to Obi-Wan, who imagined that Luke might be chuckling.</p><p>“The judicial duel is concluded. With his victory, Master Dooku has claimed the right to train Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as the rank of Barsen’thor of the Jedi Order.” came Master Bondara’s resounding voice, and Obi-Wan would have run to hug him, if he did not feel Master Dooku’s tremendous exhaustion within their bond.</p><p>Dooku bowed, and turned stoically to leave the arena, knees never once shaking despite the monumental exertion. Obi-Wan had never been more sure of his love for his master- no, his <em>grandfather. </em></p><p>The next morning, Obi-Wan found that he had also never been surer of his exasperation at his grandfather, as it turned out that Master Dooku was missing.</p><p>In his ensuing desperate search, he’d find that his grandfather was curled up in the tunnel that made to the Ductavis arena, having lost consciousness at some point while walking through it.</p><p><em>“Why am I eternally damned to have a family of the most unsound of mind to ever wield the Force”? </em>he’d wondered eloquently.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, for everyone wondering as to Sheev's completely out of character swearing, it is because the only other known master of this sort of force illusion is Darth Plagueis himself, and Sheev likely has some PTSD left over form how often it was abused during his own training.</p><p>The other two masters of this technique were the Sith Emperor Vitiate and Lukey Luke himself (in fact, even Canon Luke from The Last Jedi can do it, although to a more puny extent than the EU version). Remember that Dooku himself had a crystal-vision for his new silver blade on Jedha. Perhaps he might have learned something...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>